


Shake Me Down

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Louis, enemies to boyfriends
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, gdzie Harry jest nowy w collegu prosto z katolickiej szkoły i obozu terapeutycznego, a Louis prowadzi na kampusie organizację LGBTQIA.</p><p>Lub, Harry to samotny nastolatek wychowany w niezwykle katolickiej rodzinie i obyczajach, gdzie wiele rzeczy oznacza dla niego grzech. Poznaje Louisa, ich spotkanie to jak zderzenie dwóch światów, a różniące się poglądy powodują, że stają się swoimi wrogami.</p><p>LGBTQIA-Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual, Queer, Intersex, Asexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shake Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331958) by [AGreatPerhaps12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatPerhaps12/pseuds/AGreatPerhaps12). 



Powiedzieć, że Harry jest zdenerwowany, zaczynając nową szkołę byłoby kolosalnym nieporozumieniem. Powiedzieć, że jest cholernie przerażony byłoby bardziej dokładne, ale tego nie powie, ponieważ przeklinanie jest grzechem. Z innej strony, jeśli przyznałby się do posikania-majtek poziomu lęku, mogłyby (definitywnie) pojawić się łzy. Co jest nieco możliwie najgorszą rzeczą, którą może zrobić w obliczu tej przerażającej sytuacji. Wiesz, oprócz _faktycznego_ posiusiania się.

\- Harry.

Otrząsa się po swoim oszołomieniu, patrząc przez okno w samochodzie, kiedy czuje dłoń swojej matki na jego własnej - co po pierwsze wydaje się komfortowym gestem, ale wkrótce uświadamia sobie, że to wyłącznie po to, by powstrzymać jego palce od ciągłego wystukiwania znajomego rytmu na kolanie.

\- Harry, dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz na chorego.

\- Tak, jest dobrze. - ściska jej dłoń - Tylko jestem zdenerwowany. _Cholernie przerażony_.

\- To normalne. - odpowiada ciepło, spoglądając na ojczyma Harryego na miejscu kierowcy, który potakuje ze stoickim spokojem, co wcale nie pomaga przy jego nieszczęściu. - To wielka zmiana, każdy jest odrobinę przestraszony odejściem do szkoły tak daleko.

\- Taa - zgadza się, ponieważ nawet jeśli nie zgadza się z tym, że każdy zaczyna college w ten sposób, naprawdę nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Matka Harryego wyczuwając jego zdenerwowanie, zdejmuje bransoletkę z różańca ze swojego nadgarstka i umieszcza w jego dłoni. Harry spogląda w dół na niego: mały drewniany krzyżyk i rząd supełków, które komponują różaniec. Zawsze nosi właśnie ten.

\- Zatrzymaj to. - patrzy z uszanowaniem na przedmiot w jego rękach - Jako przypomnienie, że ktoś zawsze się tobą opiekuje, a to zawsze obróci się w to co najlepsze. Używałam tego często, kiedy.. kiedy byłeś daleko. - przenosi wzrok na jego twarz z uśmiechem mówiącym "a teraz spójrz na nas".

Yup, wszystko obraca się w najlepsze. Wszystko jest teraz dobrze, tak jak powinno być. Harry jest taki, jaki powinien być.

\- Dzięki, mamo. - wciąga różaniec na nadgarstek, chowając pod rząd swoich gumowych bransoletek i wraca do wystukiwania zwyczajnego rytmu naprzeciw okna. Matka po prostu klepie jego kolano i odwraca twarzą do przedniej szyby, zostawiając go z samym sobą.

* * *

\- Więc, Niall. - mówi Louis, gdy Niall przekracza próg kuchni z niemrawym wzrokiem i w bokserkach, wpychając miskę płatków w jego dłonie, nim nawet skończy ziewać. - Chcesz być moim najlepszym przyjacielem na całym świecie i podrzucić mnie do Target? - Louisowi zajęło długo, by nauczyć się, że Niall jest najbardziej podatny na usługi gdy ma jedzenie w ustach.

\- Bez szans. - wesoło odmawia, a jego słowa zniekształcają się przez ziewanie kiedy akceptuje śniadanie i wpycha na kanapę obok Liama - Dziś zaczyna się rok, prawda? Będzie masa ludzi.

Louis nie przyzna tego na głos, ale Niall ma rację. Perspektywa dołączenie do tłumu za-fajnych-na-szkołę osiemnastolatków i rozemocjonowanych rodziców jest.. mniej niż kusząca. Mimo wszystko, Louis będzie pracował podwójnie w biurze pomocy dla studentów pierwszego roku, więc to jego ostatnia szansa na złapanie jednego ze swoich posiadających samochód współlokatorów przez kolejne 48 godzin.

Oczywiście byłoby to znacznie łatwiejsze, kiedy jeden z nich po prostu pożyczyłby Louisowi swój samochód, ale pewnego razu mógł odpaść mu zderzak i -

\- Lou, dlaczego nie złapiesz autobusu? - sugeruje Liam bez wystawiania nosa znad gazety, co zostawia Louisa patrzącego słodko na surową twarz Władimira Putina na głównej stronie.

\- Ponieważ wolę siedzenie bez możliwości przyklejenia gumy do moich spodni i nie chcę żeby moja osoba miała zapach jak z tyłka, dzięki.

Liam potrząsa głową na jego słowa, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie to powiedział, mimo że zna podejście Louisa do bywania w publicznych ośrodkach transportu. Louis postanawia użyć swojego tradycyjnego przekonywania.

\- Proszę, Niall.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę.

\- Nie.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę-

\- Shh, Lou - głos Liama upomina go zza niezadowolnej miny Putina, co jest jeszcze bardziej niepokojące niż wszystko co o 11 rano ma prawo bytu.

Louis ignoruje jego naganę i zmieniając taktykę, zwraca się ponownie do Nialla, który przez moment zdaje się wahać. - Potrzebuję przybory do szkoły - próbuje z nadzieją, że wzbudzi to w przyjacielu inną reakcję. Tak naprawdę, to nie jest kłamstwem. Jest pewny, że na liście rzeczy, które chciał zakupić znajdują się gdzieś karteczki samoprzylepne. To się liczy, prawda?

Niall mruży oczy w sposób, który znaczy, że decyduje czy wierzyć Louisowi czy nie, lub czy podwieźć go do sklepu. Louis ma nadzieję, że chodzi o drugą opcję.

Ale wtedy - Sorry, Lou - wzdycha i wzrusza ramionami - Josh przychodzi za około 10 minut, by obejrzeć mecz.

Podnosi rozmoczoną garść płatków z jego miski i rzuca w niego, wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie. - Nie gadaj bzdur, Blondie. Od kiedy interesujesz się sportem? - W doświadczeniu Louisa, Nialla nie obchodzą rzeczy, które nie są gitarami, alkoholem, jedzeniem i przyjaciółmi-z wyjątkiem najwyraźniej, kiedy ci przyjaciele potrzebują podwózki do sklepu.

\- Od kiedy interesuje się dostaniem w spodnie Josha - wtrąca się Liam, wyciągając rękę, by sięgnąć po swój kubek herbaty.

Niall wyjmuje płatki ze swoich włosów i wrzuca do ust, nie trudząc się, by nawet zaprzeczyć.

\- Liam, więc - przenosi swoją uwagę na Liama, ponieważ można na Louisa użyć wiele określeń, ale "cock block" z pewnością nie jest jednym z nich.

Kiedy Liam jedynie zniża lekko swoją gazetę, Louis bierze się do rzucania w niego płatkami. Nie znosi tego tak dobrze jak Niall i opuszcza ją wystarczająco, więc jego oczy patrzą na Louisa z irytacją, zamiast łysej głowy Putina. - Przestań z tym - i natychmiast odwraca od niego swój wzrok.

\- Już nie będę - obiecuje, wygrzebując kawałek Chex* z jego włosów. Kiedy to nie działa, decyduje się po prostu na niego patrzeć. Może ciepło jego wzroku go złamie. - Proszę, Liam.

Liam kontynuuje mieszanie herbaty wciąż na niego nie patrząc, Louis może się założyć, że nawet nic nie przeczytał.

\- Sorry - odzywa się tonem, który jest daleki od tego, jakby rzeczywiście było mu przykro - Nie mogę być częścią tej całej śmiesznej sytuacji, ponieważ jestem dorosły.

Louis prycha. Dorosłość.

\- Jest więcej w byciu dorosłym niż czytanie gazet. - informuje, kiedy już zyskał jego uwagę - Seks, na przykład. I piwo. I hazard. I seks. I podwożenie swoich mniej fortunnych przyjaciół do sklepu. Powiedziałem już seks?

\- Wiesz, jak na kogoś kto zaparcie uważa, że _nie uprawia_ go tak dużo, sporo o tym paplasz - krytykuje go lekceważąco, przewracając stronę, a Niall zaczyna rechotać z mlekiem spływającym po podbródku.

Louis rozważa zabicie ich obu. Powoli. Zamiast tego mówi - Dla twojej informacji, wystarczy, że użyję swojego uroku. I właśnie jest cały napływ niewinnych, napalonych pierwszaków gotowych na eksperymentowanie ze swoją orientacją, jeśli już o tym mówimy. Mam na myśli, no dalej. - Przywdziewa swój najlepszy uśmiech, kiedy Liam w końcu podnosi na niego wzrok, zastanawiając się czy zdoła on zaciągnąć go do samochodu na miejsce kierowcy, tak jak robi to z ludźmi do łóżka. Na dokładkę dodaje - Kto by się oparł?

Liam, najwidoczniej. Który wraca z powrotem do czytania.

\- Dobra - wzdycha. - Ale zapamiętajcie: jeśli następnym razem będziecie mnie potrzebować..

\- Nie będziemy - przerywa mu Niall.

-.. skieruję was do tego momentu jako wyjaśnienia dlaczego uprzejmie powiem wam żebyście się odpieprzyli. - kończy z powagą, przechylając wyimaginowany kapelusz i zamaszyście zamykając za sobą drzwi.

* * *

\- Harry. Wygląda w porządku.

Zatrzymuje się w swojej organizacji książek na biurku, by spojrzeć na matkę. - Tak, przepraszam. - pociera nos z zażenowania i odkłada jedną z nich na swoje miejsce. Nie jest idealnie, ale poprawi je później kiedy wyjadą. Odpycha się dłońmi od biurka, stanowczo popychając do niego krzesło przed odwróceniem się twarzą do rodziców, którzy stoją wystarczająco blisko drzwi, by zasygnalizować ich nadchodzący wyjazd.

Harry stara się zignorować jak serce podskakuje mu do gardła na myśl opuszczenia rodziców-to bardzo rozsądne z ich strony, by wrócić do domu dopiero, kiedy wszystko sobie zorganizował. Nie porzucają go, to nie to. Jest teraz dorosły, prawda? Prawda.

_Man up**, Styles._

\- Więc, prawdopodobnie niedługo musicie wracać do domu. - zgaduje, bez przekonania wymachując dłonią w stronę drzwi, w sposób, który ma nadzieję mówi _naprawdę jestem w porządku z tym rozwojem sytuacji i wewnętrznie nie panikuję._ Nie jest pewny czy zadziałało, ponieważ jego matka złącza brwi.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy jeszcze wyjeżdżać. Nie masz zaplanowanych żadnych zajęć do jutra, racja?

Harry przytakuje. Wiedziałby. Czytał swoją broszurę kilkanaście razy, od góry do dołu i zna ją już nawet do góry nogami.

\- I kiedy zaczynasz pracę?

\- Dopiero w następny weekend.

\- Dobrze, możemy wyjść na lunch, nim odjedziemy - sugeruje jego matka.

\- Jesteś pewna? - pyta, ponieważ z twarzy ojczyma odczytuje, że to _nie_ było w jego dzisiejszym planie.

\- Oczywiście! Twój ojciec i ja nie musimy wyjeżdżać natychmiast. Możemy także załatwić coś do jedzenia podczas podróży.

\- Anne, mam zaplanowane dostarczenie darowizny na mszę o drugiej. - przypomina jej.

Matka Harryego się waha. To jasne, że nie chce odwołać swojej oferty dla Harryego, ale ludzie nie mogą myśleć, że wykręca się od obowiązków wobec Boga Wszechmogącego dla kanapki.

\- Nie martw się o to. - uspokaja ją z czymś na kształt uśmiechu - Złapię coś na kampusie. Kto wie, może.. poznam jakiegoś przyjaciela. Albo coś.

Jego matka czuje ulgę z pozbycia się presji podjęcia decyzji ze swoich ramion. - Jeśli jesteś pewny. - odpowiada, czując pewność swojej decyzji. - Zostawimy cię żebyś się zadomowił. Może pójdziesz do wspólnego pokoju w korytarzu? Poznać jakichś twoich znajomych, którzy mieszkają na piętrze? Oh! - klaszcze w dłonie, patrząc z matczynym zauroczeniem na syna - Może poznasz inne miłe dzieci na mszy. Mówiłeś, że nabożeństwo jest dziś o 9 wieczorem?

\- Tak. - potwierdza - Będę tam.

\- Szukaj przyjaciół _po_ mszy. - wtrąca ojczym Harryego - To czas dla Boga.

Potakuje szybko. - Wiem.

\- Jestem pewna, że na kampusie posiadają organizację dla katolickich studentów. Harry jest takim uroczym chłopcem, że jestem pewna iż pozna kochanych przyjaciół.

\- Mamo.. - Harry jęczy, przewracając oczami.

Robin odchrząkuje, prawdopodobnie na słowo "uroczy" użyte do opisania jego normalnego (dziękujębardzo) syna, Harry stara się to zignorować, przytulając matkę na pożegnanie. Następnie potrząsa dłonią ojca, potakując na jego instrukcję "trzymaj się, ucz się dobrze".

Ze wszystkich rzeczy w collegu, które przerażają Harryego, akademik jest daleko na liście. Podczas, gdy najprostsze sytuacje społeczne są dla niego jak stąpanie po polu minowym odkąd opuścił obóz, wie że nie może spieprzyć czytania książki.

Zanim ma nawet czas, by emocjonalnie zarejestrować co się dzieje, jego rodzice są w dole korytarza, wchodząc do windy, co pozostawia Harryego w progu swojego zorganizowanego pokoju. Zamyka drzwi naprzeciw chaosu u innych nowych studentów, biegających ze swoimi rodzicami, by zacząć najlepsze 4 lata ich życia.

Wraca do biurka, po raz tysięczny poprawiając swoje książki.

* * *

Harry nie umie nigdzie znaleźć swojego mopa podłogowego. Jest pewien, że go spakował: jak mógł tego nie zrobić?

Pokonuje trzy kroki, po czym podnosi jedną nogę i zauważa cienką warstwę kurzu na podeszwie. Kieruje się na palcach do łazienki, gdzie przepłukuje twarz wodą zanim zaczyna bezcelowe poszukiwania swojego przyrządu do czyszczenia.

Gdzie _on_ jest?

Może jego matka widziała go w jadalni, wśród rzeczy, które zbierał na wyjazd tutaj i pomyślała, że zostawiła go tam przez przypadek. Ale Dobry Boże, to miejsce potrzebuje porządnego zamiatania, jeśli zamierza kiedykolwiek tutaj zasnąć.

Harry rozważa swoje opcje. Może mają wspólne miotły gdzieś na korytarzu, ale czy one w ogóle coś zdziałają? Prawdopodobnie będzie jeszcze gorzej. Mógłby wyjść i zainwestować w mop, ale nie ma samochodu, więc będzie musiał złapać autobus uniwersytecki do centrum handlowego.

Publiczny transport posiada dwie ostatnie ulubione rzeczy Harryego, tłum i zarazki, ale na koniec, perspektywa nie bycia zdolnym rozebrania butów we własnym pokoju, jest wystarczającą motywacją do wyjścia na przystanek. Zabiera telefon i jeden z czterech studenckich przewodników, które udało mu się wziąć z dołu (na wszelki wypadek), przed wyjściem z pokoju, zablokowaniem drzwi i sprawdzeniem dwa razy, czy aby na pewno są zamknięte.

Na korytarzu, prześlizguje się między rodzicami wnoszącymi bagaże, a studentami poznającymi swoich współlokatorów. To nie przypadek, że Harry jako jedyny na piętrze jest sam w pokoju, jego rodzice są dobrzy w chronieniu go przed pokusami kiedy tylko mogą, nie, żeby narzekał. Sama myśl wejścia przypadkiem do łazienki, kiedy współlokator się przebiera lub bierze prysznic jest wystarczająca dla Harryego, żeby napastliwie pstrykać gumową bransoletką na nadarstku. Zresztą, nigdy nie był dobry z ludźmi, a już sam college dość wywołuje obawy, bez dzielenia pokoju z nieznajomym, dzięki.

Ku swemu przerażeniu, autobus jest pełny, kiedy Harry wchodzi do środka. Jest jedno wolne miejsce, ale jest obok chłopaka, noszącego różowy podkoszulek, który daje widok na kilka tatuaży na jego ramieniu i klatce piersiowej, więc wybiera stanie bliżej wejścia do autobusu, trzymając poręcz.

Harry jest świadom faktu, że nie każdy kogo spotka na studiach jest oddany Bogu, ale po prostu musi utrzymywać dystans. I nie być ciekawym wystającego tuszu, zza różowej tkaniny (trochę tego jest). Ałć. Patrzy zdecydowanie za okno przez resztę wycieczki, oblewając ręce środkiem do dezynfekcji, kiedy wydostaje się na zewnątrz.

Target jest kompletnie zatłoczony. Czy wspominał, że nie jest dobry z ludźmi? On _naprawdę_ nie jest dobry z ludźmi. Szczególnie z ludźmi, którzy są w kiepskim nastroju, ponieważ zostali zatrzymani w skrzynce z setkami osób, których nawet nie znają. Toruje sobie drogę przez agresywnych, dzierżących listy zakupów klientów, tak prosto jak tylko może, w kierunku alejki ze środkami czystości. Niesie wzrok na narzędzie, które potrzebuje, zwisające z górnego wieszaka i wspina się na najniższą półkę, by dosięgnąć i odwiesić, kiedy czubek wózka zakupowego uderza w jego biodro. Harry spada, zrzucając mop i kilka niepożądanych przedmiotów razem z nim i okropnie ląduje na łokciu.

\- O mój boże, tak bardzo przepraszam. Nic ci nie jest? - kobieta, która zrzuciła Harryego odkłada swój wózek i patrzy w dół na niego z zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

\- Tak, w porządku. - nie jest w porządku: łokieć Harryego boli i wszystko jest nie tak. Kobieta schyla się, żeby podnieść rzeczy z powrotem, ale Harry wymachuje na nią dłonią na znak, by poszła. Prawdopodobnie odłożyłaby je wszystkie na losowe półki, tylko żeby coś uczynić. Zrobiłaby to wszystko nieprawidłowo. - W porządku.

Kobieta, oczywiście zażenowana całą sytuacją, ucieka i Harry zostaje naprawić bałagan w alejce.

\- Nie była zbyt pomocna, racja?

Spogląda w górę i omal nie upada ponownie na widok chłopaka stojącego przed nim. Chłopak z autobusu, zdarza się. Z tak bliska, Harry może zobaczyć niebieskie oczy, które sprawiają, że serce Harryego się przewraca oraz jelenia, zdobiącego jego umięśniony biceps. Odwraca wzrok od jego przyjaznego uśmiechu i odmawia jedynie linijkę swojego psychicznego Ojcze Nasz, nim czuje chłopaka, klękającego obok.

\- W porządku, które gówno chcesz, a które wraca na miejsce? - podnosi gąbkę w jednej ręce, a w drugiej szczotkę toaletową i Harry wie, że to niegrzeczne nie utrzymując kontaktu wzrokowego z osobą, która do ciebie mówi, ale naprawdę potrzebuje tego chłopaka z dala od swojej przestrzeni. Jak, teraz.

\- Mam. - odgryza się, zabierając szorstko przedmioty z jego dłoni i podnosi się na nogi.

\- Jesteś pewny? Bo..

\- Mam się dobrze, dziękuję. - czuje winę, osadzającą się w nim za bycie tak niegrzecznym, ale czuje ulgę, kiedy nieznajomy podnosi się i cofa krok do tyłu. Harry może poczuć ciężki przepływ krwi w jego uszach. Rzuca okiem na chłopaka, który ma podniesioną jedną brew w eleganckim łuku i skrzyżowane ramiona.

\- Dobra. Tylko próbowałem być pomocny. - odpowiada i z tym znika.

Wydaje drżący oddech i odkłada wszystko na miejsce. Skupianie na reorganizacji półek zabiera część napięcia z ramion Harryego i rozprasza od pragnienia wyrwania swoich włosów. Kiedy powraca na przystanek, po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego, dokonuje szybkiego badania, by upewnić się, że w zasięgu wzroku nie ma nigdzie chłopaka w różowej koszulce, po czym gramoli się do środka.

* * *

Louis nie wie po co fatyguje się, by być miłym dla ludzi, czasami.

Okej, w tym przypadku wie. To głównie fakt, że ten dzieciak wyglądał jak pieprzony Bambi z tymi długimi nogami i wielkimi oczami, od których dostał tylko przelotne spojrzenie w autobusie i może Louis chce zobaczyć go z bliska. Pozwijcie go. Więc może podziwianie widoku Bambi Boy'a w jego jeansach z bezpiecznej odległości dziesięciu kroków, kiedy spacerował przez Target było nieco przerażające. To szczęście, że zwracał na niego uwagę, kiedy jakaś napalona na wyprzedaże matka, staranowała tego biednego dzieciaka jak kota na ulicy. Albo, to było przynajmniej to, co Louis myślał dopóki ten dupek nie wyraził się jasno, że nie chce jego pomocy. Ani na niego spojrzeć. Co to było do diabła?

Ludzie są, Louis decyduje, absolutnie najgorsi.

Nie wraca od razu do apartamentu, nawet jeśli zostało mu 20 minut do rozpoczęcia zmiany, ponieważ Liam prawdopodobnie udał się na basen, więc Niall i Josh są jedynymi w mieszkaniu. Nie chce przerywać w tym co się dzieje, lub nie dzieje w jego salonie w tej chwili, dla ich dobra i swojego. Z wyjątkiem troski o tapicerkę kanapy, Louis lubi ideę Nialla i Josha razem. Oboje są najbardziej wyluzowanymi, zadowolonymi z życia osobami, które poznał. Ponadto, jest dumny, że to on jest jedynym, który ich sobie przedstawił kiedy udało mu się namówić Josha do dołączenia na spotkanie ubiegłej wiosny. Louis jest przewodniczącym organizacji LGBTQIA na kampusie od jesieni drugiego roku i jeśli ta cała sprawa NialliJosh wypali, będzie miał z powodzeniem zeswataną pierwszą parę jego homoseksualnych przyjaciół (już raz próbował, po jego porażce próby umówienia Liama i Nicka zeszłej zimy-wszyscy postanowili udawać, że to się nigdy nie stało).

Kiedy dociera do recepcji, Michael gra w League of Legends na komputerze.

\- Jesteś wcześnie. - oskarża go bez podnoszenia nosa zza ekranu. Będąc szczerym, Louis rzadko jest punktualny, a co dopiero przed czasem.

\- Jestem. - potwierdza, strzepując Adidasy, które pożyczył (ukradł) Liamowi i siada obok Michaela - Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Od dziewiątej. Jeśli będę musiał jeszcze jednemu zdezorientowanemu pierwszakowi powiedzieć w jakim budynku jest, rzucę w kogoś zszywaczem.

Skanuje otoczenie, nie znajdując żadnego zszywacza w pobliżu i wypuszcza oddech ulgi. Zna Michaela wystarczająco długo, żeby być pewnym, że etykieta profesjonalisty nie powstrzymuje go od rzucania przedmiotami biurowymi w nieznajomych. Michael jest najlepszy w byciu antyspołecznym, najgorszy w mizantropijnym i Louis nigdy nie zrozumie, jak i dlaczego utrzymuje pracę w biurze pomocy studentom. Jasne, Louis może być głośną, irytującą ciotą-lub może być tak nazywany przez Nialla i Liama-ale może także oczarować stare babcie, tak że spadną im majtki, jeśli będzię tego potrzebował.

Ale wtedy, myślał, że zużył swój urok na Bambi Boy'a tego ranka, więc dzisiaj da sobie dzień wolny. Decyduje, że woli samemu się o to dąsać, niż słuchać sfrustrowanego mamrotania Michaela do jego kolegów z drużyny. - Możesz wyjść jeśli chcesz. Będę tutaj, dopóki nie rozpocznie się moja zmiana.

Michael pomrukuje na jego zgodę i kręci się wokół, żeby skończyć poziom, nabrać mocy czy coś (Louis naprawdę nie rozumie tej gry, okej? Zna tylko ten tytuł, ponieważ kiedy Liam jest w strachu, gra w to non stop). Kilka minut później, kiedy samotnie ratuje stały tłum studentów, odkłada swojego laptopa i zaczyna notować pomysły na kilka pierwszych spotkań Spectrum*** tego roku.

Nikt nie był bardziej zaskoczony niż Louis, z możliwym wyjątkiem dla Liama, że został nominowany i wybrany na przewodniczącego pod koniec pierwszego roku. Pewnie, uczęszczał na cotygodniowe spotkania, ale Louis? Za co? Po tym jak był przekonany, że jego imię na głosowaniu nie było rzeczywiście żartem, Liam natychmiast zaczął się denerwować przez pożary, które wzniecał Louis. Jego obawy nie są całkowicie bezpodstawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że kilka tygodni wcześniej prawie podpalił ich pokój w akademiku przez pozostawienie folii aluminiowej na swoich pieczonych ziemniakach w kuchence mikrofalowej. Louis nie jest pewien dlaczego Liam zgodził się mieszkać z nim na drugim roku, nie mówiąc już o tym. Może martwi się, że skrzywdzi samego siebie jeśli pozostanie bez nadzoru.

Mimo wszystko, Spectrum pod przewodnictwem Louisa nie jest totalnym bałaganem. Zobacz, Louis może być roztrzepany czasami i selekcyjny w rzeczach, które go obchodzą, ale grupa ludzi, których spotyka w McDuke 203 we wtorkowe wieczory jest definitywnie jedną z nich.

Wysyła e-maila z listą swoich pomysłów i nagłówkiem "opinie?" do Perrie, która zapewne odpowie z milionem sugestii i będzie chciała zacząć planowanie od zaraz. Na jego szczęście, przez większość kofeinowych dni, Perrie sprawia, że Louis-jak i większość ludzi-są tak produktywni jak pień drzewa.

Louis nie ma nic więcej do roboty, widząc, że zajęcia się jeszcze nie rozpoczęły, więc spędza resztę zmiany na rozglądniu się po internecie i oglądaniu ostatnich video, umieszczonych przez Nialla na youtube. Dzieciak jest imponujący i Louis nienawidziłby go z zazdrości, gdyby nie był pieprzonym uosobieniem słońca. Podziwia jak jego zręczne palce zaciskają się na szyjce instrumentu i nie po raz pierwszy, życzy sobie, że chciałby umieć grać. Niall próbował przez krótki okres czasu nauczyć go, umieszczając jego sztywne palce na progach gitary z cierpliwością, do której Louis nie potrafił się dopasować. Co doprowadziło do marudzenia Louisa, brzdękania ze złości na gitarze, paskudnych akordów i załamywającego się Nialla. Pierwszą oznaką tego niepowodzenia był Liam, uciekający z apartamentu podczas widoku Louisa z gitarą. Ostatecznie, Niall podjął decyzję, że ich przyjaźń będzie im lepiej służyła jeśli Louis poszuka video na internecie.

Około piątej, zatrzymuje się u niego jego szef, pan Cowell, gburowaty dżentelmen z którym Louisowi udaje się dogadać. Hipoteza Louisa dotycząca pracy jest taka, że Zrzędliwy Kot zwany Cowellem utrzymuje większość uczniów z dala od traktowania centrum studentów jak wewnętrzne boisko.

\- Hej, panie Cowell. - wita go, minimalizując stronę, którą szef może rozważać za nieprofesjonalną. W zasadzie, Louis stara się nie irytować ludzi, podpisujących jego czeki.

\- Louis. - wyjmuje pierścień kluczy i wpasowuje jeden do swojego biura. - Przepraszam, że utknąłeś na nocną zmianę dzisiaj, ale od przyszłej niedzieli powinieneś mieć kogoś ze sobą.

\- Nowy dzieciak ze Studium Pracy?

Pan Cowell przytakuje.- Wbrew polityce szkoły, pierwszoroczni nie mogą pracować przez pierwszy tydzień zajęć. - wydaje znaczące _humph_ , pozwalając Louisowi wiedzieć, co dokładnie o tym myśli. - Umieściłbym z tobą Michaela, ale..

\- On woli pracować samemu. - zgadza się.

Louis nie ma nic przeciwko braniu późnych zmian samotnie. Kiedy nie pracuje podwójnie, nie musi pokazywać się aż do ósmej wieczorem, co jest w porządku dla niego, ponieważ zazwyczaj nie musi oczekiwać alarmu najpóźniej o siódmej. Zaczyna być całkiem cicho w biurze o dziesiątej lub jedenenastej, odkąd wszyscy się uczą. Istotnie, to jedyny czas dla Louisa, by mógł się wystarczająco skupić i dokończyć lekcje.

Cowell właśnie zamknął się w swoim biurze, kiedy ktoś się odzywa - Przepraszam?

Obraca się dookoła i stara nie wysunąć z krzesła, kiedy widzi kto to. Zayn Malik. Louis nigdy nie miał z nim lekcji, ale nie możesz zobaczyć tych rzęs i o nich zapomnieć. Bywa w budynku sztuki razem z Niallem na tyle często, by widzieć miniaturkę zdjęcia Zayna w kącie z najlepszymi szkicami, które istnieją.

Jest także drobny szczegół, Liam jest z głową w chmurach jeśli chodzi o tego faceta. Jeśli pamięć Louisowi służy, mieli te same zajęcia z literatury na pierwszym roku, ale kto wie? Nie pamięta czasu, w którym Liam nie był zauroczony w Zaynie-z którym, Louis przypominał mu więcej niż osiem razy, Liam musi kiedyś zamienić słowo. Nadal, nie mogą minąć Zayna na dziedzińcu lub jego dzieła w korytarzu, bez Liama mającego ten szczenięcy wzrok jak zakochana, niedojrzała nastolatka. Louis uznałby tą całą sytuację za irytującą, jeśli nie byłaby taka zabawna i ujmująca.

\- Cześć. - wita go, chcąc brzmieć nonszalancko, ale myśli, że wpatrywał się w Zayna za długo. - Z czym mogę ci pomóc?

\- Zastanawiałem się czy będziesz wiedział, czy kampus zatrudnia osobistych trenerów. Czy coś. - próbuje niepewnie. - Ja tylko. Potrzebuję nauczyć się pływać i nie wiedziałem czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby mi pomóc. Poszedłem na siłownie kogoś spytać, ale zgaduję, że jest zamknięta aż do jutra?

Louis próbuje powstrzymać swój uśmiech Kota z Cheshire, który grozi rozprzestrzenieniu się na jego twarzy, ponieważ nie chce wyglądać (jeszcze bardziej) przerażająco, ale to jest _za_ idealne.

\- Nie sądzę, że rekreacja kampusu zatrudnia instruktorów pływania. - informuje Zayna, którego twarz opada - Ale tak się składa, że mój przyjaciel Liam jest w drużynie pływackiej, pracuje jako ratownik na basenie i czasami udziela prywatnych lekcji. Mogę dać ci kontakt do niego, jeśli zechcesz. Zayn wypuszcza oddech ulgi.

\- Oh, naprawdę? Byłoby świetnie. Proszę, tak.

Szczerzy się i wyjmuje ołówek oraz jedną ze swoich nowych podkładek.

\- Tutaj jest jego adres mailowy jeśli chcesz wysłać mu wiadomość, ale czasami zapomina go sprawdzić, szczególnie jeśli zaczyna się szkoła, wiesz? Zajęty, zajęty. Dam ci jeszcze numer jego telefonu, w przypadku gdybyś zamiast tego chciał po prostu do niego napisać. - kończy notatkę i wręcza lekko poddenerwowanemu Zaynowi. - Liam jest bardzo miły. - dodaje, by go uspokoić i ponieważ Liam _jest_ bardzo miły.

Zayn składa starannie kartkę, przed schowaniem w kieszeń swojej skórzanej kurtki. - Dzięki. Doceniam to. - i w pośpiechu odchodzi.

Podpiera stopy na blacie i nieważne co stanie się jeszcze podczas jego zmiany, jest całym sercem usatysfakcjonowany ze swojej dzisiejszej pracy. ______________________________

*rodzaj platków śniadaniowych

**chodzi o to, żeby zachowywać się jak mężczyzna

***spotkania organizacji Louisa


	2. rozdział 2

Harry szarpie swoje rękawy, kiedy wchodzi do kościoła. Jest około 10 minut wcześniej, więc na dziedzińcu wciąż jest pełno studentów, witających się i wymieniających letnie newsy z przyjaciółmi. Skina na dziewczynę, która podaje mu śpiewnik i rozgląda się za miejscem z tyłu. Jego rodzice zawsze siadają blisko przodu-jeśli nie w przedniej ławce-ale Harry nie lubi, kiedy dużo ludzi może go zobaczyć, szczególnie ludzie za nim, których nie może on sam. Wie, że to absurdalne, ale zawsze czuje jakby patrzyli na niego. Ten strach, że mogą powiedzieć, że coś jest z nim nie tak, sprawia, że chce oberwać swoją skórę, zatopić się pod ławką i wchłonąć w dywan.

To raczej rozpraszające myśli, by mieć je podczas mszy, więc w końcu wybiera ławkę z tyłu. Opada na klęcznik i złącza razem dłonie.

Proszę pomóż mi. Tak bardzo, bardzo się boję. Pomóż mi oprzeć się pokusom. Proszę pomóż mi być najlepszym, jakim chcesz bym był. Pozwól mi wypełnić twoją Wolę. Modlitwy Harryego są wariacją ostatnich kilku tygodni. Wie, że nie powinien wątpić w swoją wiarę, ale łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, szczególnie jeśli czuje się jak oszust. Harry nie powinien tak się czuć. Od teraz ma być lepszy.

Na szczęście, rozprasza się od swojego wewnętrznego zamieszania, kiedy chór podejmuje się rozpoczynającego hymnu i wszyscy wstają. Przy czytaniu Ewangelii, Harry czuje się jak w domu. Zatraca się w znajomym otoczeniu i choreografii usiądź-wstań-uklęknij. Po Ojcze Nasz, uspokaja się wystarczająco od hiperwentylacji, kiedy chłopak siedzący obok niego wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę. Harry klepie ją lekko, okazując solidarność w wyrazie jego próby koleżeństwa, cały czas zastanawiając się czy chłopak może poczuć wilgoć potu na jego dłoni. Zgaduje, że może, ale jest na tyle uprzejmy, by mimo to potrząsnąć dłonią Harryego jako znak pokoju.

Z przyzwyczajenia, czeka do ostatniego akordu finalnego hymmu, nim wymyka się z ławki. Na dziedzińcu kilku studenów stoi przy drzwiach, rozdając ulotki o nadchodzących wydarzeniach Ministerstwa katolickiego na terenie szkoły. Harry przyjmuje jedną z miłym uśmiechem, licząc na swoją socjalizację na ten dzień i prawie wydostaje się z kościoła bez szwanku, ale oczywiście musiał przywalić łokciem w twarz jakiejś biednej dziewczyny, kiedy wyślizgiwał się z tłumu na zewnątrz.

\- Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam - przeprasza, trzymając ręce bezużytecznie, podczas gdy dziewczyna pociera grzbiet swojego nosa.

\- Nie, nie martw się o to. - odpowiada, ale grymas na twarzy podkopuje pewność jej słów. Pociera spód nosa jednym palcem. - Zero krwi. Mamy się dobrze - posyła zbolały uśmiech Harryemu, który prawdopodobnie jest czerwony na twarzy i wciąż nie opuścił swoich rąk. Zmusza je do tego i niezręcznie szura nogami.

\- Przepraszam - powtarza.

\- To naprawdę nic wielkiego. Wypadki się zdarzają. - wzrusza ramionami - Swoją drogą, jestem Demi.

\- Harry - wyciąga dłoń, patrząc jak kompletnie ujmuje jej malutką, pokrytą tatuażami. Jest odrobinę przerażony, ponieważ twoje ciało to świątynia, idealnie zaprojektowana przez Stwórcę, czy ta dziewczyna nie powinna o tym wiedzieć, zamiast tak bezcześcić swoją? Ale potem, po nie do końca dyskretnej inspekcji, odkrywa, że ta dziewczyna, Demi, ma krzyż i stado gołębi zdobiące jej skórę. Jak.. interesująco.

\- Podoba ci się mój tatuaż? - natychmiast się rozjaśnia - Te zrobiłam w okresie letnim.

\- Oh - odpowiada Harry, by ominąć odpowiedź na pytanie.

Demi wskazuje na ulotkę trzymaną w dłoni Harryego. - Pierwszoroczny? - potakuje - Powinieneś koniecznie przyjść. Dużo fajnych, o podobnych zainteresowaniach ludzi. Totalnie bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Tak? Pomyślałem, że to sprawdzę, bo jak. Żeby znaleźć znajomych, tak myślę? I to wydaje się. Um. No wiesz. Dobre do tego. Czy coś - Harry gryzie się w język, nim ciąg kolejnych ledwo zrozumiałych słów ma szansę się wydostać.

Demi łaskawie akeptuje jego nieudaną próbę konwersacji. - Właściwie jestem przewodniczącą Outreach* w tym semestrze, więc zwabianie początkujących to rodzaj mojej pracy - puszcza oczko, na co ulotka Harryego prawie wypada z jego drżących palców - Pierwsze spotkanie w tę środę. Do zobaczenia tam? - unosi brew w oczekiwaniu, więc szybko kiwa głową - Dobrze. Do potem, Harry! - i z tym znika.

Mruga za nią, a następnie wpycha dłonie do kieszeni swojej kurtki i szybko kieruje się z głową w dół do sypialni. Zdecydowanie wystarczy socjalizacji na dzisiaj.

* * *

Pierwszoroczni przychodzą wolno do Louisa, który siedzi za biurkiem po ponad 10 godzin każdego dnia i w środowy poranek-myślał, że nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos-Louis jest tak gotowy na rozpoczęcie zajęć. Nie obchodzi go nawet to, że jego pierwszymi zajęciami tego dnia jest informatyka. Jest wymagana na wszystkich kierunkach matematycznych, ale Louis po prostu nie może zebrać tyle entuzjazmu dla Javy, co może dla, powiedzmy równań: które teraz są fajne.

W większości, oznajmienie, że Louis studiuje matematykę wywołuje zmarszczenie brwi lub słyszalne "huh". Sporo osób zakłada, że studiuje komunikację lub teatr. - To, ponieważ jesteś taki głośny, Lou - Liam raz mu oznajmił (tym samym tonem, którym może oświadczyć, że niebo jest niebieskie). Louis woli myśleć, że to przez jego charyzmę. Bez wględu na to, uważa ten powszechny błąd jako komplement. Będąc na tych zajęciach przez większość jego kariery w collegu, Louis widział sporo innych studentów matematyki. Teraz, nie mówi, że wszyscy posiadają kwadratowe okulary i kolekcję pryszczy na twarzy z fobia społeczną, ale. Widzi sprawiedliwy podział stereotypów. Jeśli ludzie chcą przyjmować, że Louis jest kimś kto mógłby zostać zauważonym w telewizji lub na scenie, jest daleko od rozwiania ich nadziei.

Wciąż, Louis lubi matmę. Czasami jest trudna af do zrozumienia, ale to właśnie to czyni ją interesującą. No i ma przyzwoity harmonogram ustanowiony na semestr. Algebra liniowa jest jego jedynym nowym przedmiotem, co obiecuje być trudnym, ale także fascynującym. Gdy Louis wsuwa swoje ciasto tostowe do tostera, jest-śmie powiedzieć-w dobrym nastroju.

\- Louis!

Albo nie.

Louis wykonuje w głowie szybki zbiór rzeczy, które zrobił (lub nie zrobił), które mogły postawić Liama w tak podłym nastroju tak wcześnie, ale widzi pustkę. On dosłownie nie był w tym apartamencie robiąc coś innego niż jedzenie i spanie przez ostatnie 48 godzin. Może znowu zostawił niedokończony talerz makaronu z serem na podłodze obok łóżka Liama. Może zużył resztę jego szamponu. Cokolwiek to jest, Louis ma nadzieję, że jego przestępstwo może zostać złagodzone przez ciasto tostowe, ponieważ to jedyna rzecz, którą może zaoferować w tym momencie. Nie odpowiada bezpośrednio na wołanie Liama, ponieważ może pojawić się w każdej chwili. Bębni palcami o blat i czeka.

Liam nie zawodzi. Ma ubrane jedynie kraciaste spodnie z piżamy, a połowa jego twarzy jest wciąż pokryta kremem do golenia kiedy wchodzi do kuchni z wysoko podniesionym telefonem. - Czy powiedziałeś Zaynowi Malikowi, że daję lekcje pływania? - żąda, nie pozostawiając nawet Louisowi czasu na rzucenie ciętego komentarza na temat jego obecnego wyglądu. Cokolwiek. Louis nie ma nic na języku: jest za wcześnie na to gówno. Gdzie jego kawa?

\- Powiedziałem - odpowiada, wyciągając swoje gorące ciasto z tostera i z grymasem na twarzy rzuca na blat.

\- Czemu?

Louis spogląda na Liama sposobem, który ma nadzieję mówi nie bądź taki tępy. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc 'czemu'? Ponieważ zawsze ślinisz się do tego gościa. Przybliżyłem cię bardziej do Zayna Malika w 2 minuty niż ty w 2 lata.

Liam fuka z irytacją. - To nie o to chodzi.

\- Więc o co chodzi, bo myślałem, że będzie to dla ciebie nowym ekscytującym postępem - zgina ramiona przejmując ofensywę, ponieważ kurczy się wewnętrznie na myśl, że jakoś skrzywdził Liama. Chciał tylko pomóc, na litość boską.

\- Bo.. - Liam wymachuje rękami, jakby odpowiednie słowa były w powietrzu i musiał je jedynie złapać - On chce żebym dał mu lekcje pływania.

Louis unosi brwi, wciąż nie wiedząc w czym jest problem.

\- Jak, tylko we dwoje. W stanie częściowego rozebrania. O mój boże - drapie policzek, prawdopodobnie zapominając, że jeden z nich jest wciąż pokryty pianą i wypuszcza zbolały jęk - Jego oczy, Louis. Czy widziałeś jego oczy. Jak mam nawet pamiętać jak się pływa kiedy rozmawiam z tym - ..z tym Adonisem.**

Louis stara się stłumić swoje parsknięcie przez łyk kawy, jedynie wypuszcza warstwę pęcherzyków do kubka. Liam gapi się na niego. - Liam - mówi, kiedy ściera kawę z nosa, próbując wziąć swojego przyjaciela na poważnie i polega - Myślę, że robisz z tego większy kryzys niż to jest - Liam kręci głową w rozpaczy, a Louis przewraca oczami. Tak to jest być tym racjonalnym i zrównoważonym? To do bani. - Liam, będzie w porządku. Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, był naprawdę bardzo zdenerwowany pytając o te lekcje. Prawdopodobnie będzie zbyt skupiony na sobie, by zauważyć jak robisz z siebie durnia.

\- Ale co jeśli zostanę rozproszony przez jego..Zayność i nie będę mógł nawet nauczyć go jak prawidłowo pływać?

\- Wtedy zostaniesz bohaterem, który pociągnie go do bezpieczeństwa i podaruje mu pocałunek jego życia - odpowiada Louis, puszczając oczko.

Skóra na twarzy i szyi Liama, która nie jest pokryta kremem do golenia rozkwita na czerwono. - Zamknij się - mówi wstydliwie, po chwili namysłu dodaje - Naprawdę był zdenerwowany na lekcje? To takie..słodkie.

\- Ok wychodzę - mówi Louis, niechętny by pozwolić tej dyskusji przeistoczyć się w kolejne spotkanie fanclubu Zayna Malika (ogólnie musi sobie radzić z tak tryskającym Liamem, kiedy jest nieprzyzwoicie pijany, co znaczy, że zazwyczaj Louis jest pijany też). Macha ramieniem na ogólną postać Liama. - Weź się w garść. I odpisz mu. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, ukradnę twój telefon i sam to zrobię. - Liam nie pochwala kiedy Louis to robi, ale nie zmienił też hasła dostępu na swoim telefonie, więc.

\- Dobra, dobra - ustępuje i wraca do łazienki - Miłego dnia w szkole! - woła.

Zadowolony, że matkowość Liama znaczy, że normalny bilans ich relacji został przywrócony i Liam nie jest dłużej złapany w sidła romantycznego angstu, Louis przerzuca plecak przez jedno ramię i bierze ciasto by iść.

* * *

Kiedy Harry pojawia się na spotkaniu CCS w środowy wieczór, rozmawiał już dobrowolnie z innym studentem (ponieważ nie zakwalifikowałby interakcji z Demi do "dobrowolnych"). Przez kurs orientacji, był zmuszony do wielokrotnie nienaturalnych konwersacji z rówieśnikami i wykładowcami, ale trzyma to dla siebie. Znalazł stół w kącie stołówki gdzie mógł podłączyć swojego laptopa i udawać, że pracuje podczas jedzenia, więc nie będzie to takie oczywiste, że jest kompletnym przegranym bez przyjaciół i każdą przerwę między zajęciami spędził w swojej sypialni. Po trzech, które dziś miał, Harry może powiedzieć, że zajęcia w collegu posiadają mniej interakcji studenckiej niż w liceum. Zero pracy grupowej, zero dyskusji. Tylko dwie setki ludzi skierowanych w jedną stronę przez 70 minut.

To college i Harry wie, że ma poznawać ludzi i mieć czas swojego życia, ale po prostu nie może. On nie wie jak. Chodził do St. Andrew z tymi samymi ludźmi, od przedszkola do liceum. Nie musiał poznawać przyjaciół odkąd nauczył się czytania. Harry jest takim niecodziennym bałaganem.

Proszę pozwól mi wpasować się do ludzi z CCM, modli się desperacko kiedy stoi na ganku kampusowego Newman Center. Wtedy, po wytarciu dłoni o uda w swoich jeansach, otwiera drzwi frontowe.

Jest więcej ludzi niż Harry się spodziewał. W samym korytarzu, pół tuzina studentów stoi z plastikowymi kubeczkami (ale nie tymi czerwonymi, które Harry widział w filmach-bierze to jako dobry znak) i małymi papierowymi talerzykami wypełnionymi przekąskami, z którymi wszyscy wyglądają zupełnie swobodnie. Zamyka drzwi, próbując zwrócić na siebie jak najmniej uwagi jak to tylko możliwe, ale wszystko to znika, kiedy Demi kroczy z sąsiedniego pokoju z inną dziewczyną i tak szybko jak go tylko zauważa, woła - Harry!

Demi wita go z entuzjastycznym uściskiem, który Harry odwzajemnia po otrząśnięciu się z wstępnego szoku. Kiedy był ostatni raz, kiedy przytulił kogoś kto nie był jego mamą? Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć. Demi odrywa się i wskazuje na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Harry, to Selena. Selena, Harry. Jest nowy.

Macha nieśmiało do Seleny, ale jest uratowany ze swojej próby przez powiedzenie czegoś przez Demi, która pokazuje na kuchnię skąd przyszła. - Proszę, weź jakieś jedzenie, właśnie zaczynamy. Zajmę ci miejsce w kręgu. - I z tym, razem z Seleną śpieszą się do salonu, gdzie Harry widzi ludzi zbierających się w okręgu z krzeseł. Kroczy do kuchni z zamiarem zdobycia wody dla swoich nagle bardzo suchych ust. Unika kontaktu wzrokowego z innymi studentami, kiedy napełnia kubek pod zlewem i prześlizguje się do innego pokoju, by znaleźć wolne krzesło. Wyjmuje telefon, przewijając ostatnie wiadomości od swojej matki, tylko żeby robić coś, podczas kiedy pokój wypełnia się wokół niego. Kilka minut później, Demi przywołuje wszystkich do porządku i Harry czuje się bezpieczny, chowając swój telefon: nikt na niego nie patrzy.

\- Witam wszystkich. Jestem Demi, nasz przewodniczący Outreach w tym semestrze i chcę tylko powiedzieć, że to wspaniale widzieć dziś tyle nowych twarzy. - Demi uśmiecha się szeroko dookoła swoich rówieśników, zadowolna jak stempel, że może wszystkich powitać. - Zaczniemy łamaczem lodu - słychać jęki - by poznać innych, ponieważ wiem jak wszyscy mocno to uwielbiają. - wzrok Harryego przypadkowo krzyżuje się z Seleny, która teatralnie przewraca oczami na Demi. Jego wargi drgają w małym uśmiechu, który ona zwraca.

\- Pójdziemy według koła - kontynuuje Demi - i każda osoba powie swoje imię, na którym roku jest i jak skończyła na tym spotkaniu. - odwraca się w swoje lewo i patrzy wyczekująco na Selenę - Zechcesz nas poprowadzić?

\- Jasne. - Selena kładzie ręce po swoich obydwu stronach i lustruje poważnie grupę - Jestem Selena, 3 rok w tym roku i jestem tutaj ponieważ Demi to moja współlokatorka i podwózka do domu - jest kilka chichotów i kiedy Demi uderza ją w ramię, Selena dodaje - I ponieważ CCM to bomba. - brzmi szczerze w ten części-wystarczająco, by zyskać pochlebny uśmiech Demi, w każdym razie.

Przedstawienie Seleny jest ostatnim, które Harry słucha, ponieważ jak przemieszczają się według koła, Harry jest zbyt zajęty mentalnie próbując przećwiczyć swoją część. Dobry Boże, wszyscy będą na niego patrzeć, racja? Stuka palcami w krzesło, kiedy przebiega przez swoją kwestię znowu i znowu. Kiedy w końcu kolej dociera do niego, Harry otwiera usta i mówi, prawie automatycznie - Jestem Harry. Pierwszak tego roku. Chciałem dołączyć do CCM, ponieważ miałem naprawdę dobre doświadczenie z duszpasterstwem młodzieżowym w liceum.

Na końcu trzeciego zdania, Harry jest bez oddechu jakby właśnie przebiegł 50 metrów i nie może zmusić się, by spojrzeć na nikogo szczególnie. Niejasno słyszy Demi mówiącą "Witaj Harry", tak jak do każdego, ale jest rozproszony z ulgą, że udało mu się nie zająknąć podczas niczego. Nawet jeśli ostatnia część była w połowie prawdą.

Reszta spotkania jest spędzona na dyskutowaniu o nadchodzących wydarzeniach i spotkaniach na miesiąc i Harry nie musi więcej otwierać ust. Wszystko we wszystkim, idzie całkiem nieźle. Kiedy Demi ich żegna, Harry wstaje niezgrabnie, planując potajemnie swoje wyjście.

\- Harry, zaczekaj.

Odwraca się, by zobaczyć Selenę kłębiącą się w tłumie za nim. - Demi i ja zastanawiałyśmy się czy chciałbyś porwać się z nami na lunch w tym tygodniu?

\- Oh - Harry mruga, ponieważ takie takie rzeczy mu się nie zdarzają. Ludzie nie chcą z nim rozmawiać. I wtedy uświadamia sobie, że w swoim szoku, prawdopodobnie jest niesamowicie niegrzeczny. Poprawia się. - Mam na myśli tak. Tak, byłoby świetnie. Proszę.

Selena uśmiecha się szeroko i podaje mu swój telefon, otwierając nowy kontakt. Harry uzupełnia go swoimi informacjami. - Napiszę do ciebie. - obiecuje Selena, przed ponownym zniknięciem w tłumie.

* * *

\- Niall czy możesz, nie wiem. Stanąć? Rozdać ulotkę lub dwie? Niall.

Niall spogląda znad telefonu z szerokimi oczami - Co? Sorry.

Louis wymachuje stosem ulotek, z którym zostawiła go Perrie przed udaniem się na zajęcia. - Ulotki. Pamiętasz? - Louis wiedział, że zamiast niego miał wziąć do pomocy Liama.

Niall chowa telefon do kieszeni i podnosi się z ławki, by wziąć od niego kilka ulotek. - Tak, przepraszam za to stary. Pisałem do Josha o plany na wieczór.

\- Mmmhmm - mruży na niego, niewzruszony.

\- Poważnie, pomogę. Patrz - Niall przybiera swój oślepiający uśmiech, jeden z tych, które mogłyby kogoś przewrócić w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i podchodzi pewnie do grupy pierwszorocznych dziewczyn. Jedna z nich zauważa nadchodzącego Nialla i zatrzymuje grupę. - Przepraszam - mówi Niall - Reklamuję Spectrum, naszą kampusową organizację LGBTQIA. Nasze spotkania są otwarte dla wszystkich studentów. Czy któraś z was miałaby coś przeciwko wzięciu ulotki?

Niall wraca z pięcioma mniej ulotkami w swojej dłoni.

\- Myślę, że zyskałeś nowych przyjaciół. Albo fanów - zauważa Louis z uśmiechem. Przylegające jeansy Louisa i idealnie ogarnięte włosy dają większości dziewczyn wrażenie, że byłby lepszym kolegą na zakupy niż na randkę (co nie jest, wiesz, nieprawdą). Ale Niall, który regularnie ćwiczy i nosi poplamioną ketchupem koszulkę by to pokazać, jest niemożliwym do zignorowania na pierwszy rzut oka. Louis widział go łamiącego kilka kobiecych serc przez lata.

Niall wzrusza ramionami. - Chciałeś mieć rozdane ulotki czy co?

Louis przewraca oczami. To wszystko to pomysł Perrie, oczywiście. To pierwsze piątkowe popołudnie tego roku i pomyślała, że świetnym byłoby, gdyby Spectrum miało kilku reprezentantów na zewnątrz centrum studentów rozdających ulotki. - To będzie świetne dla naszej widoczności na kampusie - powiedziała. Louis wzdycha. Nie myli się, ale on stoi już jakby wieczność i wciąż ma pół cala cienkiego stosu papieru w swoich dłoniach. Jego policzki bolą od ciągłego uśmiechania się.

Louis już ma wyrazić skargę Niallowi, kiedy widzi chłopaka z Target zmierzającego w ich kierunku, z nisko spuszczoną głową i dłońmi zakopanymi w swoich kieszeniach. Louis nie może wykalkulować dlaczego wygląda tak niekomfortowo, skoro nie ma nikogo w odległości pięciu stóp od siebie. Ma na sobie czyste polo, khaki i parę niezasznurowanych mokasynów; sztywny niedzielny outfit, który nie do końca pasuje do atmosfery beztroskiego sierpniowego piątku. Wszystko o tym chłopaku promieniuje "trzymaj się ode mnie kurwa daleko" klimatem. To jedyna okazja, z której Louis nie skorzysta by pozbyć się ulotki. Nie proszę pana.

Niestety, Louis nie myśli, by ostrzec Nialla, który pokonuje prostą drogę do chłopaka. - Przepraszam - Louis słyszy mówiącego Nialla, co zaskakuje obiekt jego uwagi tak surowo, że potyka się o własne nogi. Bez zastanowienia, Louis myśli, że ten dzieciak ma nogi małej żyrafy. On praktycznie gapi się na Nialla z otwartymi ustami, reakcja, której Louis jest pewny Niall nigdy wcześniej nie oświadczył, ale mimo to rozpoczyna swoją gadkę. - Masz ochotę wziąć ulotkę Spectrum, naszej organizacji LGBTQIA?

Twarz chłopaka rozluźnia się jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha, ale zaraz potem twardnieje w srogie zmarszczenie brwi. - To robota diabła - Bambi Legs mówi z pewnością, którą Louis nie spodziewał się, że mógłby zgromadzić - Wciagasz swoich kolegów studentów w grzech i nie żałujesz tego, spłoniesz w piekle na wieczność. Palant. - ostatnia część brzmi jak jakiś atak, jakby na dokładkę.

Louis prawie wrzeszczy z wściekłości. Nikt tak nie mówi do Nialla. Kroczy jak burza przed Nialla i krzyżuje ciasno ramiona, ponieważ jesli tego nie zrobi, boi się, że mógłby wybić temu dzieciakowi zęby. - Kim ty kurwa myślisz, że jesteś - domaga się Louis - żeby chodzić dookoła mówiąc ludziom takie gówna? - czuje mściwą przyjemność, widząc oczywisty strach w oczach chłopaka - Jeśli nie chcesz ulotki, uprzejmie się odpierdol i zabierz swoje okropne nastawienie gdzie indziej. Po prostu trzymaj się do diabła daleko od nas. - patrzy ze złością na Bambi Legs dopóki pośpiesznie się nie wycofuje, potykając o własne nogi. Louis ma nadzieję, że przewróci się na swoją pieprzoną twarz.

\- Jezu, Lou - mówi Niall, unosząc rękę, by przejechać nią po włosach. Louis nie jest pewny czy odnosi się do komentarza dzieciaka czy reakcji Louisa.

\- Chodźmy - toruje sobie drogę do środka, by dostać coś do picia - Nie jestem w nastroju więcej być twarzą Spectrum dzisiaj - Niall podąża za nim bez sprzeczania się.

* * *

Harry klika nerwowo na swoim telefonie i stara się zwracać uwagę na Star Trek, lecącym na laptopie. Jest pierwsza piątkowa noc tego roku szkolnego i może usłyszeć swoich pijanych kolegów z roku, śmiejących się na dziedzińcu szkoły jak idą na imprezy bractwa. Zastanawia się bezczynnie jak ludzie dowiadują się o takich rzeczach-lub zyskują przyjaciół z którymi idą-tak wcześnie w swojej karierze w collegu. Nie to, że liczy się dla Harryego chodzenie na imprezy, odkąd sam pomysł pojawienia się Harryego na imprezie jest tak śmieszny, że aż żałosny, ale byłoby to co najmniej miłe dostać zaproszenie, myśli.

Harry zastanawia się czy Demi i Selena, jego dwie potencjalne kandydatki na przyjaciółki jak dotąd, biorą udział w tego typu rzeczach. Jego pierwszy odruch to prawdopodobnie nie, ale wtedy przypomina sobie tatuaże Demi i beztroskie podejście Seleny do całego doświadczenia z CCM. Nie może zażądać od nich odpowiedzi, tak jak od grupy młodzieży, którą znał w liceum i to powoduje u niego ukłucie dyskomfortu.

Selena wysłała Harryemu kilka wiadomości o lunchu w tym tygodniu, ale uniknął jej dwa razy. Zaakceptowała z łaską jego odrzucenia i obiecała, że złapią go następnym razem i Harry wie, że będzie musiał przyjąć trzecie zaproszenie. On nie chce sprawić, że Demi i Selena będą sfrustrowane i przestaną pytać. Naprawdę. To tylko.. Harry wzdycha i pcha swój laptop na materac obok siebie, więc może położyć się na swoim boku. Nie jest to ten stereotyp o.. tych rodzajach kolesi, którzy mają większość przyjaciół kobiet? Co mówi o Harrym to, że tylko dwoje ludzi na kampusie, którzy wykazali się małym zainteresowaniem w poznaniu go jak dotąd, to dwie dziewczyny o oczach łani? Jaki rodzaj wrażenia daje?

Najgorszą rzeczą jest, Harry nie może zdecydować czy gorzej byłoby mieć faceta, piszącego do niego. Wtedy Harry musiałby się martwić, że mógłby być zbyt oczywiście zdesperowanym dla.. um, męskiego koleżeństwa. Może powinien pozostać po bezpiecznej stronie i unikać facetów całkowicie? Wydaje się to być nieprawdopodobnym planem, ale wtedy przypomina sobie, że siedzi w swoim pokoju w piątkową noc bez towarzystwa, ale z popcornem i załogą Enterprise. Nie ma właściwie ludzi ustawiających się, by się z nim spotkać, mężczyzn czy nie. Najbliższa interakcja, którą miał z facetem w tygodniu zawiera Harryego zwyzywanego na dziedzińcu wcześniej tego dnia przez chłopaka, dla którego jest pewny, był niegrzeczny w Target w niedzielę. Dlaczego interakcje społeczne muszą być takie skomplikowane? I dlaczego Harry musi być w tym taki zły?

Harry uderza poduszką w swoją twarz. Chciał tylko pomóc, szczerze! Przypomina sobie słowa ojca Roberta w pierwszy dzień obozu. Grzechy seksualne są jedną z najpotężniejszych broni diabła przeciw mężczyznom. Jedynym sposobem, by uniknąć ich sideł i osiągnąć zbawienie jest zawstydzenie. Wszyscy jesteście ulegli na pokusy Szatana, w swoich myślach lub czynach i teraz, wina i wstyd sa waszą ochroną-jedyny sposób, by uwolnić się od uchwytu diabła i powrócić do Boga.

Harry wie co to poczucie winy. Wie co to poczucie wstydu. A jednak był w stanie użyć tych łask dla uwolnienia bliźniego z życia z grzechu? Jeśli coś, Harry jedynie zakorzenił tego chłopaka w swoje bezbożne poglądy. Może Harry nie jest tak dobry jak myślał, że był (co mówi coś, ponieważ Harry nie myśli dużo o sobie w ogóle, w te dni) i samo pojęcie wypełnia jego żołądek strachem.

Harry trzyma poduszkę na twarzy dopóki jego płuca nie palą, oczy wypełniają łzy i nie prosi się o głęboki wdech. Siedzi rozstrzęsiony przez moment i decyduje, że powinien wydostać się z pokoju, nim najdzie go impuls prawie uduszenia się ponownie.

Ześlizguje się z materaca i człapie do garderoby, by wyjąć jedną z bluz, które ma złożone w dolnej szufladzie. Zakłada ją na swój t-shirt i stara się wygładzić loki z minimalnym sukcesem. Ogólnie nie ubiera się tak niechlujnie, ale jedyne osoby, które może napotkać o tej godzinie to nietrzeźwi, oprócz tego, Harry ma słabość do tej bluzy. Jedna którą ma tak długo i która przeszła przez pranie tyle razy, więc jest najdelikatniejszą rzeczą jaką posiada. Ma bardzo dużo wątpliwości na temat, czy może lubić delikatne rzeczy, ale lubi.

Harry nie ma ustanowionego celu, kiedy opuszcza swoją sypialnię, ale w próbie uniknięcia najsilniej zatłoczonych ścieżek do greckich domów i kompleksów apartamentów poza kampusem, Harry kończy obok budynku sztuki. Nie był tutaj odkąd zwiedził szkołę w zeszłym roku, jako że nie ma żadnych lekcji sztuki (jego ojczym postawił sprawę jasno, że jego czesne są płacone dla dobrych stopni, jak biznes lub...biznes).

Pcha doświadczalnie klamkę drzwi i jest zaskoczony, kiedy ustępują. Zastanawia się do jak późna te budynki zostają otwarte. Nagle dziwnie z uczuciem, że nie powinien tu być, Harry rzuca szybkie spojrzenie dookoła i cicho wślizguje się do środka.

Hol wejściowy posiada wysoki sufit i niesamowicie ozdobny żyrandol. Pociera dłonie o uda spodni i podąża w dół korytarza, wdzięczny za kasztanowy dywan, który tłumi odgłosy jego kroków. Przy głównym wejściu jest kilka korytarzy, które Harry przypuszcza, prowadzą do klas. Idzie na klatkę schodową i wspina się na kilka stopni; jeśli dobrze pamięta ze swojego zwiedzania, pokoje praktyczne są na trzecim piętrze. Kiedy wchodzi na najwyższy podest, spotyka ciemny korytarz i zaskakuje, gdy wrażliwe światło zapala się nad jego głową.

Panuje martwa cisza, oprócz brzęczenia klimatyzacji. Stuka jedną dłonią naprzeciw uda, w jednym ze znajomych, komfortowych rytmów, by przerwać ciszę w korytarzu. Ale po kilku krokach w dół na prawo, znajduje to czego szukał; drzwi z wąskim oknem, które odsłania pokój wielkości szafy, zawierający pianino. Harry próbuje klamkę i uśmiecha się z ulgą, kiedy drzwi się otwierają. Włącza światło i zamyka za sobą. Ciszę teraz czuje się inaczej-nie jako coś, czego trzeba się bać, dużego i zastraszającego, ale coś czekającego pusto, gotowym by wypełnić.

Harry miał zwyczaj grania na pianinie dla chóru kościelnego w gimnazjum, kiedy wciąż brał lekcje. Nigdy nie był w stanie dołączyć do chóru, ale śpiewał z resztą parafii podczas refrenu i posiadał upodobanie śpiewania Tenth Avenue North do prysznica i mycia włosów, kiedy był sam w domu. Wiedział, że śpiewanie nie było tradycyjnie męskim hobby, ale tak długo jak śpiewał chwalebną i kultową muzykę, było to w porządku, racja?

Przebiega dłonią po górze instrumentu z uznaniem. Nie brał lekcji już od dłuższego czasu, nie odkąd jego ojczym zdecydował, że piłka nożna służyłaby jako lepsza rozrywka, kiedy rozpoczął liceum (pomysł był katastrofą, widzieć jak brakuje mu siły, koordynacji i motywacji), ale wciąż lubi uderzać w klawiaturę, gdy ma szansę.

Kiedy umieszcza palce na klawiaturze, pamięć przejmuje stery i nagle pojawia się muzyka, a Harry czuje się jak rozlewający się dzban, który paradoksalnie wypełnia się z każdą sekundą. Pierwszy raz w tygodniu, Harry uwalnia się od wszystkiego co trzyma pod skórą i nieprzerwanych, nachodzących myśli źleźlestarajsiębardziejźleźle. Wszystko co się w nim osadziło.

Harry nie jest pewny jak długo gra; ma kilkanaście piosenek w sercu, ale nie przechodzi przez nie wszystkie. Czasami jego palce zatrzymują się na akordzie i nie może przypomnieć sobie jak przejść do następnego ustawienia i musi się poddać, ale mimo to, jest zaskoczomy jak sporo udało mu się zapamiętać.

Właśnie uniósł palce z finalnego akordu "Better is One Day", kiedy ostre pukanie powoduje, że podskakuje. Odwraca się dookoła, twarzą do przybysza z załamanymi rękami, bo kurcze, nie jest pewny czy dozwolone jest być tutaj o tej porze.

Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu, to tylko inny student. Harry nie jest pewny czy to powoduje ulgę, czy lęk, wszystko jedno. Chłopak jest ubrany w czarne rurki, t-shirt z zespołem, który Harry jest pewny, jego matka by nie pochwalała i parę hipsterskich okularów w czarnych oprawkach, które chłopak ześlizguje z nosa, by zezować na Harryego. Zauważa, że jego palce sa umazane czymś szarym i błyszczącym-może węglem do malowania? I oczywiście są tatuaże. Boże, czy wszyscy w tej szkole są pokryci tuszem?

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć - chłopak mówi, przejeżdzając jednym ramieniem po framudze - Słyszałem jak grasz na dole i zastanawiałem się, kto może tu być o tej porze.

\- P-przepraszam - odpowiada - Nie powinienem tu być czy..?

\- Nie, to w porządku. Pokoje praktyczne są otwarte 24 godziny na dobę - daje Harryemu kolejne oceniające spojrzenie - Musisz być pierwszakiem.

Harry przytakuje.

\- Tak sądziłem. Myślałem, że znam tutaj wszystkich. Jesteś studentem muzyki?

\- Nie, jestem, um, niezdecydowany - mówi Harry, mimo że jego rodzice są tak zatroskani, że jego specjalizacja jest bardziej niż zdecydowana. Ale nie chce brzmieć ułomnie i także, nie chce obrazić tego oczywistego studenta sztuki.

Chłopak wzrusza ramionami. - Szkoda, brzmiałeś naprawdę dobrze.

\- Naprawdę?

Harry musi brzmieć tak sceptycznie jak się czuje, ponieważ usta chłopaka przekształcają się w uśmiech. - Ta, naprawdę.

\- Oh - spuszcza wzrok. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do ludzi, mówiących mu, że jest w czymś dobry - Dzięki - by zdjąć uwagę ze swojej osoby, zgaduje - Studiujesz sztukę? Z tymi, rękami, mam na myśli.

Chłopak patrzy w dół na swoje dłonie ubrudzone węglem i chichocze. - Yup. Studio Sztuki B.F.A. Najbardziej lubię malować.

\- Pracujesz teraz nad czymś? Jak, ten nocy, dlatego byłeś na dole, mam na myśli - Harry się krzywi. Weź się w garść, Styles.

\- Tak, pracuję. Chcesz zobaczyć? - chłopak unosi brwi w sposób, który Harry podejrzewa, ma sprawić, że zaproszenie wydaje się przypadkowe, ale nie może przegapić nutki pełnej nadziei w jego głosie.

Mimo jego lęku o kontynuowaniu rozmowy z prawie nieznajomym, Harry znajduje siebie potakującego i wstającego na nogi.

\- Jestem Zayn, swoją drogą - mówi mu, kiedy podążają w dół korytarza.

\- Harry.

Zayn potakuje w zrozumieniu i otwiera drzwi na klatkę schodową, podpierając je otwarte stopą, by Harry mógł przejść. - Więc co robisz tutaj w piątkową noc? - pyta - Myślałem, że wszyscy pierwszoroczni piją dziś do nieprzytomności.

Harry wpakowuje ręce do kieszeni bluzy i złącza je razem. - Nie za bardzo w tym siedzę - mruczy.

Czuje się mniej nieśmiało, kiedy Zayn nuci w zgodzie. - Mądrze. To gówno nie jest taką zabawną rewelacją. I twoja wątroba ci podziękuje.

To wtedy Harry zauważa papierosa wetkniętego za jego uchem jak ołówek, ale miło jest rzeczywiście prowadzić z kimś rozmowę, więc go to nie obchodzi.

\- Cieszę się, że nie jestem jedyny - przyznaje.

\- Jest nas więcej niż myślisz - mówi mu Zayn - Ty po prostu nie wiesz, bo nie robimy z siebie osłów na środku ulicy w godzinach nocnych.

Harry prycha. Lubi Zayna.

Nie może dużo zobaczyć w pokoju, w którym pracuje Zayn, kiedy docierają na miejsce, ponieważ nie ma żadnego oświetlenia oprócz lampki na biurku za sztalugami, zaraz obok ogromnego szklanego okna, wychodzącego na oczko wodne. Podąża za Zaynem do jego szkicu i szczęka natychmiast mu opada.

\- Wow. Zayn.. - to szkic widoku z zewnątrz, ze starannie wyszczególnionymi zmarszczeniami oświetlenia fluoroscencyjnych lamp ulicznych na wodzie. Harry chciałby móc stworzyć coś tak pięknego.

Zayn wzrusza skromnie ramionami.

\- Nie, poważnie - Harry przyjmuje swój najpoważniejszy wyraz twarzy - Ja nawet nie.. Po prostu wow - bierze to jako zwycięstwo, że Zayn pozwala sobie na uśmiech.

\- Czy to na zajęcia?

\- Nie, to mnie tylko relaksuje, tak przypuszczam.

Harry nie wie co o tym myśleć, ponieważ to musiało zająć godziny.

\- Jesteś bardzo utalentowany.

\- Jesteś dobry na podnoszenie ego - Zayn odwraca się z uśmiechem - Myślę, że utrzymam cię ze sobą.

Dopiero później, kiedy Harry wraca do domu i jest zbyt roztrzepany by zasnąć, uświadamia sobie, że właśnie przez przypadek zyskał pierwszego przyjaciela w swojej karierze w collegu.

__________________________

*dodatkowe spotkania grupy studentów, w tym przypadku katolickie

**postać z mitologii, określająca pięknego młodzieńca

 


	3. rozdział 3

Nim Louis pojawia się na swojej zmianie w niedzielny wieczór, trzy godziny rozpracowywania zadania z kodeksu Javy wprowadziły go w nieźle gówniany nastrój - z pewnością nie do komunikowania się z nowymi współpracownikami. Podczas swojej drogi, Louis znajduje w sobie nadzieję, iż pierwszak zgłosił w pracy chorobę lub coś. Ale nie ma takiego szczęścia. Zajął właśnie swoje miejsce za biurkiem, kiedy drzwi do biura pana Cowella otwierają się i wychodzi przez nie nie kto inny, jak Bambi Legs. Kiedy zauważa Louisa, oczy chłopaka komicznie rozszerzają się i szybko zastyga w miejscu. Louis byłby zadowolony z siebie z wywołania takiego rodzaju reakcji, ale jest pewien, że sam ma podobny wyraz twarzy. Nie ma. Kurwa. Mowy.

\- Ah, Louis - Cowell podąża za chłopakiem ze swojego biura i zaklucza drzwi. - Dobrze. To jest Harry Styles. Będzie pracował z tobą nocne zmiany w tym semestrze.

\- Serio - Louis patrzy jak chłopak - Harry - zmienia swój ciężar z nogi na nogę i ciągnie za rękawy swojej zapiętej koszuli. Wygląda niezwykle niekomfortowo. _Dobrze,_ Louis myśli.

Pan Cowell wciąga na siebie marynarkę i chowa klucze z biura do swojej aktówki, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z atmosfery, która osadziła się między jego dwoma pracownikami. - W porządku. Wychodzę na noc. Louis, ufam, że możesz poinstruować Harry'ego?

\- Oczywiście - Louis posyła swój najbardziej przesłodzony uśmiech Harryemu, który przełyka i szybko odwraca spojrzenie. Kiedy Pan Cowell wyszedł, Harry siada sztywno na drugim krześle i opuszcza swój plecak na podłogę.

\- Nie ma za dużo do powiedzenia, dosyć zrozumiała robota. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, pytaj, ale jestem bardzo zajęty - mówi Louis tonem, który zdecydowanie _prowokuje_ Harry'ego do zadania mu jakichś pytań.

Harry skina nerwowo i sięga, aby rozpiąć swój plecak. Szpera w nim chwilę zanim wyjmuje książkę i otwiera ją na zagiętej stronie.

Louis mruży przez moment oczy na swojego współpracownika, pewny, że to nie może być wszystko. Naprawdę byłoby to takie proste, żeby pokazać temu dzieciakowi gdzie jego miejsce? Louis jest prawie rozczarowany. Ostatecznie jego trzygodzinna praca przy komputerze zostaje stłumiona, po prostu oczekując zapomnienia. Ale głos z tyłu umysłu Louisa, który brzmi jak jego mama (i może czasami Liam) mówi, że celowe wzniecanie konfliktu ze swoim nowym współpracownikiem jest głupim posunięciem. Więc Louis posyła Harry'emu ostatnie, ostrożne spojrzenie, nim wyjmuje własne zadanie.

Chociaż, to _nie_ do końca wszystko. W różnych chwilach przez cały wieczór, Harry zamyka swoją ksiażkę i odrobinę się prostuje, jakby przygotowywał się do powiedzenia czegoś, ale wtedy traci swoją odwagę. Kątem oka, Louis patrzy jak Harry stara się ukryć te małe przerwy poprzez schylanie się, by przeszukać swój plecak, czy kręcenie się w miejscu, sprawdzając zegarek. Jednak to nieuniknione, otwiera ponownie swoją książkę i kontynuuje ignorowanie Louisa. Co jest interesujące, lecz nieznośne. Louis życzy sobie, aby po prostu coś _powiedział,_ o ile zamierza to zrobić.

Harry w końcu odzywa się około północy. - Nie przeproszę za to, co powiedziałem.

Głowa Louisa wystrzeliwuje w górę na jego głos. - Co?

Harry nie patrzy na niego; jego oczy są przylepione do ekranu komputera przed nim, ale się nie poruszają, a dłońmi kurczowo ściska myszkę. - Nie przeproszę za to, co ostatnio powiedziałem - powtarza, prawie mechanicznie.

Louis zgina ramiona i pochyla się na krześle, by studiować Harry'ego z czystym niedowierzaniem, bo odwaga tego dzieciaka _jest_ niewiarygodna. Poważnie, co do kurwy?

\- Co do kurwy? - wymawia na głos, porzucając wszystkie pozory profesjonalizmu odkąd nikt nie zbliżał się do biurka od prawie godziny, a to kwestia, która oczywiście musi zostać poruszona, jeśli Louis ma przejść przez ten semestr bez uderzenia kogoś (czytaj: Harry'ego Stylesa) w twarz.

\- Ja - ja podtrzymuję to co powiedziałem i nie zamierzam za to przeprosić tylko dlatego, bo utknęliśmy razem w pracy - odgryza Harry, jakby rozmawianie z Louisem było duchowo niedopuszczalne. I on wciąż nie odciągnął spojrzenia od, co Louis teraz rozpoznaje jako wiadomości uniwersyteckich, domyślnej strony startowej wszystkich szkolnych komputerów. Albo interesuje go że ktoś z działu biologicznego wyleczył raka, albo Harry jest takim tchórzem jak dupkiem.

Louis otwiera usta, zamyka je znów i potrząsa głową, ponieważ jeśli ten skurwiel nie ma nawet przyzwoitości żeby _spojrzeć_ na Louisa, podczas kiedy nie-przeprasza, bitwa ta naprawdę nie jest warta jego czasu.

\- Cokolwiek - mówi Louis odrobinę bardziej ze znużeniem niż zamierzał, ale jest po trzech godzinach i dwóch gównianych kubkach kawy. Przekręca się na swoim siedzeniu, garbiąc nad tekstem, który obiecuje nie być bardziej interesujący, ale prawdopodobnie mniej denerwujący niż bieżąca rozmowa. I to mówi za siebie.

Harry nie odzywa się przez resztę ich zmiany. Po prostu siedzi tutaj, organizując wszystko w zasięgu swoich rąk, wyrównując sąsiednie przedmioty oraz porównując je do siebie, wycierając ekran komputera mokrą chusteczką, następnie składając wspomnianą chusteczkę w mały kwadracik przed wrzuceniem jej do śmietnika i wystukując swoimi mokasynami nieustanny rytm w podłogę pokrytą linoleum.

Louis, którego koncentracja jest słaba, upomina Harry'ego, aby "zaprzestał to gówno" około dwunastej trzydzieści. Harry owija ramiona wokół swojego ciała i nie spogląda na niego, ale ulga która przychodzi jest jedynie krótkotrwała. Nie mijają trzy minuty zanim Louis słyszy stukanie stóp i zatrzaskuje swoją książkę z przesadną siłą.

Siedzą w kamiennej ciszy, do czasu aż zegarek błogo uderza drugą, a Louis znika z niczym, oprócz rzucenia okiem na Harry'ego przy wyjściu.

* * *

Harry przypuszcza, iż jest to teraz sprawiedliwe, skoro znalazł w Zaynie swojego pierwszego przyjaciela z collegu, z Louisa musiał stworzyć pierwszego wroga. Dzieciak z którym utknął przy pracy w obrębie trzech stóp odległości przez resztę semestru. Świetnie.

Po tym jak wychodzi ze swoich poniedziałkowych porannych zajęć, Harry wciąż czuje się raczej nieswojo po spotkaniu z Louisem i wolałby przebyć w komfortowym towarzystwie kogoś, kto szczerze go nie nienawidzi. Lecz jeśli nie chce kręcić się wokół budynku sztuki do czasu, aż nie wpadnie na Zayna, nie ma sposobu, by Harry się z nim skontaktował. A nie chce, aby ich słaba przyjaźń obejmowała stalkowanie.

Zadzwoniłby do swojej matki, ale już dzwonił do niej w tym tygodniu kilkanaście razy i tak naprawdę nie ma nic do relacjonowania oprócz jego pierwszego, potwornego wieczoru w pracy. Ona zazwyczaj także, z wyjątkiem historii kobiet ze studiowania Biblii, czy dziwnych klientów w pracy, więc zazwyczaj przez kilka minut siedzą w ciszy. Plus, Harry nie jest pewien czy jego ojczym lubi, kiedy często dzwoni do domu. Raz jak jego mama zaoferowała, że poda go do telefonu, Harry myśli, iż musiał się nie zgodzić, ponieważ po drugiej stronie słuchawki można było usłyszeć niezręczne szuranie oraz mamrotanie, a następnie jego matka podała jakąś szybką wymówkę żeby się rozłączyć. Harry to rozumie. Normalni chłopcy nie wydzwaniają do swojej mamy każdego dnia, mimo wszystko.

Zatem kolejną najlepszą rzeczą jest napisanie o lunch do Seleny, co Harry robi. Nie jest pewien czy, lub kiedy mu odpowie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest środek dnia i prawdopodobnie jest na zajęciach albo posiada inne zobowiązania, ale najwyraźniej Harry nie docenia tego jak przyklejona jest do swojej komórki. Odpowiada w ciągu minuty, mówiąc, że razem z Demi udają się po śniadanie, jednocześnie zadając pytanie czy do nich dołączy. Harry ubolewa nad brakiem czasu, który ma, by mentalnie przygotować się na to społeczne spotkanie, ale akceptuje jej zaproszenie i kieruje się, aby wejść do centrum studentów.

Jeśli Harry świadomie stara się ominąć recepcję, na wszelki wypadek jeśli Louis by dzisiaj pracował, nikt inny nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

Harry jest tchórzem. Miał być dzielny w sprawie prześladowań i nie powinien przejmować się tym, co jakiś chłopak sądzi o jego przekonaniach. _Lepiej jest, jeśli wola Boga jest taka, iż cierpisz z powodu czynienia dobra, niżeli zła._ Pierwszy List Piotra, 3:17. Harry zna dobro i zło - całkowicie zostało to w niego wpojone i każdej wolnej sekundy modli się o siłę, ale to _ciężkie._ Harry jest słaby - i wie, że to nie tylko niedocenianie siebie, ponieważ inni mają upodobanie wytykania mu jego słabości.

Ale... ale Harry nie _chce_ być nienawidzonym.

Ostatecznie, Harry powiedziałby, że przestaje czuć się całkiem gównianie, kiedy dociera pod sklep i zauważa w kolejce Selenę i Demi. Machają i wprowadzają go w miejsce, gdzie stoją, mimo spojrzeń, które Harry dostaje od ludzi z kolejki za nimi. Szarpie za mankiety swojej koszuli i schyla głowę.

\- Cieszę się, że dałeś radę - mówi Demi, witając go swoim charakterystycznym uściskiem. - Zaczynałam myśleć, że nas unikasz.

\- Nie ma mowy - mówi, owijając ramiona wokół siebie tak szybko, jak uwalnia się od łamiącego kości, uścisku Demi. - Po prostu pierwszy tydzień obowiązków i to wszystko. No wiesz.

\- Mmm - Selena wsuwa palce w tylną kieszenię swoich spodni i posyła Harry'emu spojrzenie, jakby nie była pewna czy mu wierzyć, ale zanim Harry może zdołać wymyśleć więcej wymówek, pyta - W każdym razie, co wziąłeś na ten semestr? Nauki humanistyczne?

Harry przebiega przez swoje przedmioty, podczas kiedy brną przez kolejkę i zamawiają swoje śniadanie. W większości bierze humanistyczne, więc kończy mówiąc - Dość nudne - kiedy zajmują swoje miejsca.

\- Może nie - mówi Demi optymistycznie. - Może odkryjesz coś, co polubisz. Jesteś niezdecydowany?

\- Tsa - mówi Harry. Kolejne kłamstwo. Harry jest kiepski w tej całej przyjaźń rzeczy. Złącza swoje dłonie, cicho prosząc o wybaczenie, nim zamyka oczy i rozpoczyna swoją modlitwę przed posiłkiem. Pobłogosław Panie Boże nas, ten posiłek-

\- Na pierwszym roku ja- zaczyna Selena, ale następnie przerywa.

Oczy Harry'ego otwierają się, żeby zobaczyć Selenę z buzią pełną kanapki z kurczakiem. - Przepraszam - stara się powiedzieć wokół jedzenia, gestykulując na jego złączone ręce. - Nie zauważyłam - Następnie wykonuje małe, obojętne machnięcie, jakby chciała powiedzieć, by kontynuował.

Przenosi swoje spojrzenie na Demi, która w jednej dłoni trzyma widelec pokryty szpinakiem, a w drugiej telefon, pisząc. Spuszcza swój wzrok na stolik, czując się okropnie źle. Czy ci ludzie nie modlą się przed jedzeniem? Na pikniku parafialnym w drugiej klasie liceum, Harry widział jak Amy wyrzuca kanapkę grillowaną z dłoni Erica, bo zabrał się za nią przed odmówieniem swojej modlitwy. Demi i Selena, Harry _myślał..._

Wierci się na swoim siedzeniu i kończy szybko modlitwę, nim robi znak krzyża.

\- Przepraszam - mówi i krzywi się, bo definitywnie nie powinien przepraszać za modlenie się. Może wyobrazić sobie niezadowoloną minę Ojca Roberta i zatapia się w swoim siedzeniu. Chciałby, aby te stoły nie miały smug po pozostałościach lunchu innych studentów. Harry rozgląda się za serwetkami, by je wytrzeć.

\- Troy jest kompletnym durniem jeśli chodzi o rezerwację - narzeka Demi, jak odkłada telefon z powrotem na stolik. - To on jest przewodniczącym zbierania funduszy. Nie powinnam być tą, która zajmuje się organizowaniem tego wszystkiego.

\- Powiedz mu żeby uporządkował to gówno - jest niesympatyczną sugestią Seleny zanim bierze kolejny gryz swojej kanapki.

Harry podnosi głowę, a Demi zaczyna szczegółowo omawiać. - CCM zajmuje się Życzliwym Telefonem w tym miesiącu, żeby zebrać fundusze. W zasadzie, ludzie płacą dolara za podanie czyjegoś imienia i numeru, a my dzwonimy do nich z miłą wiadomością. Aby ich rozweselić, szerzyć miłość. Jest to dosłownie najprostszy sposób na świecie na ich zebranie, ale musimy zarezerwować stolik w centrum studentów, a Troy najwyraźniej z jakiegoś powodu nie może sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Powodem jest to, że jest leniwy jak chuj - Selena uzupełnia. Harry wzdryga się.

\- Brakuje mu inicjatywy, czasami - przetłumacza Demi. - Chcę tylko, żeby nie prosił mnie o zrobienie wszystkiego za niego, tylko bo byłam na jego stanowisku w zeszłym roku.

\- Twój sposób na zebranie funduszy brzmi miło - mówi Harry, zmieniając tor rozmowy, ponieważ tak naprawdę nie jest typem plotkarza, a nawet jeśli, nie zna osoby do której się odwołują. - Na co zbieracie pieniądze?

\- Placówkę zajmującą się opieką ciąży - mówi Demi. - Pomagamy im czasem, ale fajnie też wesprzeć ich finansowo.

\- Zajmująca się opieką ciąży? Jak, planowanie rodziny? - Harry nie chce nawet _myśleć_ o tym, co powiedziałaby o _tym_ jego mama.

Selena potrząsa głową. - Nah, to mała organizacja prowadzona przez Siostry Miłosierdzia. Po prostu pomagają matkom, które do nich przychodzą, służą radą, dają im dziecięce ubrania, książki i tego typu rzeczy. Myślę, że nawet wykonują USG? - spogląda na Demi z uniesioną brwią.

Demi skina. - To świetne, szczególnie dla młodych kobiet, które nie dostają żadnego wsparcia od ojca dziecka. Chronienie życia, oczywiście, ale nie walczą czy protestują. Oferują pomoc, poradę i miłość.

Harry jedynie skina, niepewny czy słuchać głosu w jego głowie, który mówi, że ta... ta _organizacja_ akceptuje seks przedmałżeński i aborcję, czy tego który mówi, iż powinien zaufać grupie katolickim zakonnicom, robiącym coś dobrego. Harry, nagle czujący się niespokojnie, sięga pod swój rękaw, mijając różaniec swojej mamy, aby zahaczyć palec pod gumkę recepturkę. Daje jej ostre pociągnięcie, ale zostaje zaskoczony, kiedy to nie sprawia, że czuje się spokojniej. Opuszkiem palca pociera smugę smaru na stoliku.

\- Jeśli chcesz pomóc ze zbieraniem funduszy, to będzie tematem naszego kolejnego spotkania CCM - Demi mówi, poruszając brwiami w górę i dół z głupawym uśmieszkiem - Ten teges, no wiesz.

\- Pewnie, brzmi jak zabawa - Harry posyła nieśmiały uśmiech i wybiera sałatę ze swojej kanapki. W liceum, spotkania grupy młodzieży zawsze były poświęcone dyskutowaniu o fragmentach Biblii lub kazaniu księdza tej niedzieli, nie planowaniu rozmów telefonicznych. Czy to naprawdę tak Bóg chciałby, aby Harry spędzał swój czas? Harry nie jest pewny. (ten Wielki Człowiek u góry nigdy nie zdaje się zbytnio udzielać informacji, kiedy Harry potrzebuje ich najbardziej.)

Gdy wstają, by wyrzucić ich śmieci, Selena mówi - Oh, hej, kilka osób z CCM, którzy mieszkają na Forest Point, organizuje spotkanie w sobotni wieczór. Dry party*, oczywiście.

Harry patrzy na nią w osłupieniu.

\- To znaczy bez alkoholu - Demi wyjaśnia uprzejmie, lecz Harry jest całkiem pewie, iż miał już znać to określenie. Rumieni się.

\- Demi i ja idziemy - mówi Selena. - Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

\- Oh, ja. Ja nie wiem - Harry wstrzymuje się od płaczu na ten pomysł, ledwo. To brzmi jak koszmar, jeśli ma być zupełnie szczery.

Demi wygląda jakby miała zacząć przekonujące przemówienie, ale Selena uderza ją łokciem. - Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz. Ale mógłby to być dobry sposób na zapoznanie się z ludźmi z CCM, poza zwykłymi spotkaniami.

Są tam jakieś nieprzerwane powody, aby tego nie robić i Harry chciałby im zaprzestać. Daje radę powiedzieć słabe - Pomyślę o tym - co wydaje się je udobruchać.

\- Napisz do mnie jeśli zdecydujesz się dołączyć - Selena mówi jak prowadzi Demi w tłum.

\- Okej - odpowiada, ale Selena już zniknęła i nie jest pewien, czy go słyszała.

* * *

\- Myślę, że poszło dobrze - Perrie mówi, zamykając komputer, więc zakładka PowerPointu z listą nadchodzących wydarzeń Spectrum, zabarwia się na czarno. Wciąż kłębi się tutaj kilka osób, w większości są tu studenci z przed, lub ostatniego roku, którzy spotykają się z kimkolwiek, kogo jeszcze nie widzieli w tym roku. Louis macha do Nicka oraz Andy'ego, tworzących sobie drogę w stronę drzwi. Kilka pierwszaków, których Louis zauważył w tłumie już z niego zniknęło. To nie tak, że Louis jest zaskoczony - ci nowi, przez kilka pierwszych spotkań zawsze są cisi i nieco zakłopotani, szczególnie kiedy przechodzą poprzez nudne organizacyjne rzeczy jak dziś. Chociaż, jest pewny, że nowicjusze w końcu wyjdą ze swoich skorup. Zawsze to robią.

\- Taa, byłem zaskoczony taką frekwencją - Louis mówi, zatrzymując swoje odkładanie krzeseł, kucając pod ławkę i podnosząc kolejny, niezjedzony przez kogoś kawałek pizzy oraz zmiętą serwetkę. Zdumiewa nad tym, jak dokładnie mniej niż dwa tuziny dzieciaków, może zniszczyć salę w mniej niż godzinę. Barbarzyńcy, każdy z nich.

\- To prawdopodobnie dzięki twoim rozdanym w piątek ulotkom - szczerzy się Perrie.

\- Prawdopodobnie - zgadza się, nawet bez sarkazmu, ponieważ Perrie nie ma pojęcia o tym, że razem z Niallem porzucili tą całą ulotkową rzecz, znacznie wcześniej niż mieli w planie. Jeśli chce myśleć, iż to właśnie on przyczynił się do niespodziewanej fali popularności Spectrum, tym lepiej.

\- Myślę, że mamy także kilka nowych ludzi z ostatniego roku - mówi dziewczyna Perrie, Dani, siedząca na ławce, gdzie Liam wprowadza wszystkie imiona z dzisiejszego zapisu, do swojej emailowej listy kontaktów. Kopie swoją zwisającą nogą tam i z powrotem oraz przechyla głowę, aby oprzeć ją na jednym ramieniu. - Widziałam dziewczynę z jednych z moich zajęć baletowych z zeszłego roku. Jestem całkiem pewna, że jest w ostatniej klasie.

\- Zawsze dobrze jest mieć paru nowych członków przy pierwszorocznych dzieciakach - Perrie rozmyśla, unosząc rękę żeby pociągnąć za jeden z loków Dani.

Dani i Perrie na pierwszy rzut oka nie tworzą zwyczajnej pary. Dani jako tancerka, posiadająca giętkie kończyny, gumki we włosach i cicho wypowiadające słowa. Reprezentuje wyrażenie "podążaj za innymi". Perrie tworzy ostry kontrast ze swoimi na czarno podkreślonymi powiekami, czarniejszą poezją i powszechną dla każdego nie-wchodź-mi-w-paradę aurą. Prowadzi magazyn literacki, gazetkę studencką oraz służy jako wice przewodnicząca Louisa. Ale w jakiś sposób, Dani i Perrie sprawdzają się bez Perrie zmuszającej jej do bycia swoją dziewczyną. Louis sądzi, że świadectwem ich związku jest to, jak Dani pozwala Perrie dotykać swoich włosów. Louis próbował raz, kiedy byli w pierwszej klasie i myśli, że nigdy kiedykolwiek jego nadgrastek nie był tak mocno wykręcony.

Teraz kiedy o tym myśli, być może Dani nie jest tak delikatna na jaką często się wydaje.

Perrie oferuje jej dłoń, którą przyjmuje i zeskakuje z biurka jak pewnego rodzaju księżniczka. - Powinnyśmy się zbierać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko posprzątaniu tego miejsca - mówi Perrie, splątując palce ze swoją dziewczyną. - Za dziesięć minut mam spotkanie grupowe z projektu, a Dani idzie ze mną, żeby upewnić się, że nie zamorduję z zimną krwią swojej grupy.

\- Projekt grupowy? Już? - pyta Liam bez odlepienia oczu z ekranu komputera.

\- Mmm-hmm - potwierdza zaciekle. - Jutro prezentacja. Powinniśmy się spotkać w zeszłym tygodniu, ale nikt nie odpisał mi aż do dziś - wypuszcza zirytowany odgłos przez nos jak byk, a oczy Louisa prześlizgują się na Dani, która gryzie swoje wargi, które grożą uśmiechem.

\- Chodź skarbie. Po drodze zatrzymamy się na herbatę - odzywa się Dani, ciągnąc Perrie w stronę drzwi i machając wszystkim na pożegnanie. Perrie wygląda na nieco udobruchaną, i tak, Louis naprawdę cieszy się z tego, że Pez posiada kogoś takiego jak Dani.

\- Jedenaście nowych imion na liście zapisu - melduje Liam, odkładając papier do swojej teczki na akordeon. Louis myśli, że Liam może być jedynym na świecie, wciąż używającym teczki zamykane w taki sposób.

\- To świetnie - mówi. - Więcej niż myślałem - pochyla się, żeby spojrzeć na listę kontaktów Liama, aby zobaczyć czy są jakieś znajome imiona, które w jakiś sposób przegapił podczas przedstawiania się.

\- Hej chłopaki, jest tutaj wciąż Niall? - Louis podnosi wzrok, żeby ujrzeć w pobliżu wahającego się Josha.

\- Uh, tak, wydaje mi się że właśnie wyszedł do łazie- - Louis przerywa, kiedy Niall otwiera drzwi.

Louis ledwo powstrzymuje swój wszechwiedzący uśmiech, kiedy twarz Josha się rozświetla, gdy Niall do niego podchodzi. - Co tam?

\- Ah, razem z moimi współlokatorami urządzamy spotkanie towarzyskie w tę sobotę, jeśli chciałbyś przyjść - oznajmia Josh, odbijając się niespokojnie na swoich piętach. Wtedy, po spojrzeniu na Liama i Louisa, dodaje uprzejmie - Wy chłopcy oczywiście też - Louis nie wie o co Josh musi się tak denerwować, sądzi, że Josh i Niall muszą się teraz praktycznie ze sobą umawiać, przez ten czas, który razem ze sobą spędzają. A każdy z dobrym wzrokiem i rozumem może zobaczyć jakiego bzika ma Niall na jego punkcie.

Jak można było się spodziewać, Niall od razu się zgadza. - Pewnie, brzmi nieźle - i bierze rękę Josha. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie użył określenia "rozanielony", by kogoś opisać (lubi myśleć, że postępuje wbrew przynajmniej niektórym gejowskim stereotypom), ale z pewnością jest to najtrafniejsze określenie na opisanie wyrazu twarzy Josha. - Wracasz do Ridgeview? - Josh skina. - Super, pójdę z tobą w drodze do domu. Pozwól mi tylko wyrzucić te pudełka po pizzy dla Lou.

Louis wybiera _nie_ dokuczanie Niallowi za fakt, iż miejsce Josha w Ridgeview jest około dwudziestu minut spacerem od ich apartamentu, ponieważ jest takim dżentelmenem i wyrzuca śmieci. Kiedy Niall znika za drzwiami ze stosem pustych kartonów, Josh opiera się o stolik Liama.

\- Nie byłem tylko miły - mówi szczerze. - Byłoby naprawdę super gdybyście przyszli.

\- Ja prawdopodobnie będę - odzywa się Louis. Nie zna żadnych współlokatorów Josha, ani przyjaciół spoza Spectrum, ale zazwyczaj nie jest tym, który przepuszcza okazje wydarzeń towarzyskich. Szczególnie bez wątpienia tych zawierających pokaźną ilość alkoholu. Co więcej, Josh jest w top dziesięciu przyjaznych osób, które Louis kiedykolwiek poznał, więc jego kółko towarzyskie nie może być takie złe.

\- Sobota? Mogę wpaść na chwilę - wykręca się Liam.

Louis marszczy oczy z fałszywym smutkiem. - Co, masz inne ważniejsze zobowiązania na wieczór?

\- Właściwie to tak.

\- Impreza z basenem?

Generalnie Liam nie jest za bardzo typem imprezowicza i Louis nie może sobie wyobrazić z kim innym może się upijać w ten weekend, jeśli nie z nim i Niallem. Będzie chodził okazjonalnie na zawody drużyny pływackiej i imprezy, ale Louis uważa, że jest to bardziej strategiczna metoda na podtrzymywanie jego statusu w drużynie, niż coś, co Liam czynnie będzie lubił. Jako zastępca kapitana musi dysponować pewną ilością szacunku, mimo wszystko. Louis nie może powiedzieć, że to nie działa; każdy z kolegów z drużyny Liama, których Louis poznał, mieli o nim do powiedzenia same dobre rzeczy.

\- Nie, impreza CCM - mówi Liam, zamykając swój komputer i chowając go do plecaka.

Na ustach Louisa widnieje uśmieszek. - Ci maniacy Jezusa?

\- Lou - Liam wywraca oczami i obdarza Louisa spojrzeniem z matczynym potępieniem. - Przestań.

Yup, zupełnie jak jego mama.

Louis unosi obronnie ręce. - Co? Nie wiedziałem, że CCM urządza imprezy. Myślałem, że uważają je za... moralnie karygodne, czy coś.

\- Prowadzą dry parties.

\- Oh, kumam. Więc to jak normalne imprezy, ale bez alkoholu i zabawy.

Liam nie zaszczyca go przy tym odpowiedzią. Louis go nie obwinia; wie, że jest w tej chwili pewnego rodzaju dupkiem, ale nie wydaje się przestać. Josh się przygląda, niekomfortowo skręcając swoje palce.

\- Co ty masz przeciwko dzieciakom z CCM? - Liam chce wiedzieć. - Właściwie to znasz któregoś z nich? Osobiście?

Louis robi dzióbek zanim odpowiada - Miałem wystarczająco zetknięcia z ludźmi takimi jak oni i wiem, że byśmy się nie dogadali.

\- Dalej przeżywasz to jak ten dzieciak obraził cię na dziedzińcu w zeszłym tygodniu? - kręci swoją głową Liam. - Musisz pozwolić temu odejść, Lou.

\- Haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate - jest wkładem Nialla do rozmowy w postaci piosenki, kiedy wraca do pomieszczenia żeby zabrać swoje rzeczy i Josha, który wygląda jakby odczuwał ulgę, podczas szansy uwolnienia się od tej konwersacji.

\- To trochę trudne żeby o tym zapomnieć, kiedy on siedzi obok mnie przez 6 godzin w tygodniu i przez większość czasu nie raczy nawet stworzyć kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Może dlatego, bo go przerażasz - wtrąca się Niall jak przewiesza plecak przez jedno ramię. Louis pokazuje mu środkowy palec, ale nie wystarczająco szybko, żeby przykuło jego spojrzenie, nim się odwraca.

Liam unosi brwi i skina w jego stronę, jakby chciał powiedzieć "widzisz?".

\- Niczego nie żałuję - obwieszcza Louis.

\- Do później - mówi Niall, machając im przez ramię wolną dłonią.

\- Narazie - Louis mówi jednogłośnie z Liamem, starając się nie zwymiotować na to, jak uroczy są Niall i Josh. Dlaczego _Louis_ nie ma kogoś takiego? (Może dlatego, że często przyłapuje się na byciu dupkiem i nie może się powstrzymać. Louis wyrzuca z głowy tą myśl zanim poczucie winy ma szansę zwinąć się wokół jego żołądka).

\- Tylko mówię, nie możesz opierać swojego zdania na temat całej grupy poprzez interakcje z jedną osobą - Liam kontynuuje.

\- Nie tylko jedną osobą - kłóci się Louis. - I zaufaj mi, ten dzieciak stanowi okaz reprezentacyjny.

\- Nie wierzę ci, ale też nie chcę się dłużej o to kłócić - mówi Liam. Nawet jeśli jest rozłoszczony, jest wciąż obrazem rozsądności.

Louis wzrusza ramionami. On także nie chce zbytnio kontynuować tej kłótni. - A więc skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie w komunikowaniu się z ludźmi z CCM? Myślałem, że nie spotykasz się z nimi od, jak pierwszej klasy.

Liam gasi światło, gdy wychodzą z pokoju. - Dostałem wiadomość od Demi czy przyjdę. Pamiętasz Demi? Przychodziła spotykać się kilka razy na pierwszym roku.

\- Tak jakby, - przypomina sobie. - Zwariowana? Wariacka?

\- Przyjazna - poprawia Liam.

\- To jest to co powiedziałem.

Liam to ignoruje. - Jest naprawdę miła i lubię utrzymywać kontakt z ludźmi.

Louis obdarowuje go ukośnym spojrzeniem. Nieważne jak bardzo dokucza Liamowi, to _jest_ swojego rodzaju imponujące-ten chłopak posiada wciąż ludzi poznanych dwa lata temu, zapraszających go na imprezy. Dry parties, ale mimo wszystko imprezy. Mała część Louisa czasami uważa, że powinien wziąć z niego przykład.

* * *

Harry patrzy na dwa leżące na pianinie identyczne kubki herbaty na wynos i zastanawia się czy nie jest trochę żałosny.

W tym rzecz: Harry przychodzi do pokoi praktycznych każdej nocy tego tygodnia. Kiedy przychodzi około jedenastej, po tym jak skończył wszystkie swoje zadania, zazwyczaj wciąż jest tutaj kilku pracujących ludzi, ale nigdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem jednego otwartego. Staje się nieco skrępowany, kiedy w pobliżu znajdują się inni _prawdziwi_ studenci muzyki, ponieważ przez kiepsko dźwiękoszczelne ściany może usłyszeć stłumione wersje granych jakichkolwiek imponująco skomplikowanych kawałków i jest pewny, że oni także mogą słyszeć jego podstawowe triki. Tak więc, gra znacznie ciszej, niż robiłby to w innym wypadku.

Na szczęście, do jedenastej trzydzieści lub północy reszta studentów wychodzi na noc, a Harry może poddać się palcom lgnącym do uderzania w klawisze oraz uwolnić całe napięcie skumulowane w ciągu dnia.

Jeśli Harry ma być całkowicie szczery, nie przychodzi do budynku sztuki _tylko_ w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia oferowanego przez klawisze pianina. Każdej nocy gdy przychodzi, Harry zakręca przy studio gdzie Zayn pracował w zeszły piątek, aby zobaczyć czy tam będzie. Jeszcze go nie widział, ale to nie powstrzymuje go od schodzenia na dół co godzinę, tylko po to by sprawdzić. Kiedy skręca do lokalnej kawiarni po drodze do budynku sztuki żeby wziąć sobie herbatę, zawsze bierze także dla Zayna, w przypadku gdyby był wystarczającym szczęściarzem żeby go złapać. Harry nie jest pewien jaką Zayn bierze herbatę, więc w kieszeni plecaka zbiera opakowania słodzików i śmietanki. Ale jak dotąd, zero szczęścia. Zawsze kończy pijąc drugi kubek zimnej herbaty w drodze do domu.

Harry wie, że to dziwaczne, okej? Jest czwartkowa noc, czwarty dzień misji poszukiwania Zayna i zerowe rezultaty, a Harry jest na krawędzi przyznania porażki. On po prostu. Nie chce, aby jego spotkanie z Zaynem w zeszłym tygodniu było czymś jednorazowym.

To desperacja zbiera Harry'ego do wstania, chwycenia letniego kubka rumianku Zayna i opuszczenia pokoju praktycznego o północy. Harry ma wyuczony plan budynku, zatem wie, że jeśli skorzysta z jednej z dwóch klatek schodowych, nie musi martwić się że ktoś go zauważy. Po prostu może iść, jakby to był jego plan. Nie żeby kiedyś napotkał kogoś na swojej drodze, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Kiedy mija studio, jest tak przygotowany na rozczarowanie, że dosłownie musi wrócić się kilka kroków, kiedy rejestruje, że w kącie pokoju lampka biurowa oświetla kąt pokoju. Serce podchodzi mu do gardła, gdy dostrzega pochyloną nad biurkiem sylwetkę Zayna, obróconego w stronę okna. Wsuwa się nieśmiało przez otwarte drzwi i stąpa cicho między labiryntem stolików i sztalug. Nawet w ciemności, Harry może powiedzieć, że całe ciało Zayna jest naprężone: jego głowa jest zwieszona tak nisko, że Harry nie byłby zaskoczony jeśli uderzyłby się w nos gumką ołówka. Słyszy szybki i nagły szum grafitu poruszającego się wzdłuż papieru, drapanie, gryzmolenie. Na podłodze po prawej stronie Zayna są porozrzucane stosy zmiętych kartek.

Może to nie jest dobry czas? Harry prawdopodobnie powinien się po prostu wrócić, ale po tylu bezowocnych próbach skrzyżowania z nim ścieżek, nie pozwoli tej okazji przelecieć przez palce. Co więcej, matka Harry'ego zawsze robiła mu herbatę rumiankową, kiedy był smutny. Jeśli jest to najdrobniejsza szansa gdy Harry może rozweselić Zayna, powinien przynajmniej spróbować.

\- Zayn? - głos Harry'ego, który próbował utrzymać go tak niskim jak to możliwe, roznosi echo po głuchym studio. Harry wzdryga się.

Zayn podskakuje gwałtownie i się obraca, powodując, że Harry bierze szybki krok w tył i rozlewa herbatę na swoje ręce. Dobrze, że miała sporo czasu, by się ochłodzić.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Harry, zastanawiając się czy każde ich spotkanie będzie zaczynało się od niezręcznych przeprosin. Znając siebie, Harry powiedziałby, że istnieje wysokie prawdopodobieństwo.

\- Cholera, Harry, przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć - Zayn łapie za materiał koszulki na swoim sercu.

\- Przepraszam - powtarza. Wyciąga przed siebie herbatę jako porozumienie pokojowe. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć cześć i. I przyniosłem ci herbatę - Harry nie może się powstrzymać od ugryzienia w język, tak szybko jak słowa wydostają się z jego ust. Dobry Boże, czy mógłby być bardziej frajerski? Poważnie w to wątpi.

Przez nieznośną chwilę, Zayn patrzy się na niego z ogłupioną miną, ale wtedy sięga po herbatę. - Wow, dzięki. To naprawdę fajne z twojej strony - bierze łyk i, ku uldze Harry'ego, nie mówi nic o tym, że jest prawie lodowata. Wyciąga krzesło obok siebie dla Harry'ego, by usiadł. Harry to robi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz zwykłą - mówi, omal nie uderzając się w czoło, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wziął ze sobą plecaka. Wsuwa dłonie pod swoje uda, żeby powstrzymać je od wystukiwania dźwięku. Rodzice Harry'ego nie lubią, gdy to robi i Zaynowi prawdopodobnie też by się to nie spodobało. Wolałby odroczyć jego odkrycie o tym jak dziwaczny i irytujący jest, tak długo jak to możliwe.

\- Nie jestem zbyt wybredny jeśli przychodzi do herbaty - Zayn informuje. Sięga ręką po stos zmiętych kartek na stole przed Harrym i zbiera je, wyrzucając do najbliższego śmietnika. - Przepraszam za bałagan.

\- Nie martw się o to. To nie tak że oczekiwałeś towarzystwa. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za przeszkodzenie.

\- Harry - głos Zayna jest stanowczy, ale obdarowuje Harry'ego lekkim uśmiechem. - Poważnie, przestań z tym.

Harry bierze głęboki wdech i skina. - Więc, - odzywa się najbardziej wyluzowanym tonem, na jaki go stać. - Jak tam? Wyglądasz... na zestresowanego.

Chłopak chichocze i drapie się po głowie. - I to całkiem, tak.

\- Pracujesz nad projektem? - skina na kubeł na śmieci.

\- Oh, nie. To nie projekt. Po prostu na odprężanie - macha lekceważąco na arkusz papieru, nad którym pracuje, ale nie mówi nic więcej.

Harry kiwa głową. - Tak, tu to samo - Zayn przekrzywia głowę. Styles rumieni się i skina w stronę sufitu. - Z pianinem.

\- Ah. Zastanawiałem się co robiłeś tu o tej porze - kącik jego ust wykrzywia się w uśmiechu. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś powiedzieć cześć. Czasem tracę poczucie czasu jak długo tu jestem. Zagłębianie się w swojej głowie przez długi czas nie jest dobre.

Harry całkowicie się zgadza, co jest prawdopodobnie tym co daje mu odwagę, by powiedzieć - Tak, przez ostatnie kilka nocy bywałem na górze, ale cię nigdzie nie widziałem.

\- Właściwie to pracuję nad graffiti na Winoga Pond, na kampusie - mówi - Korzystam z porannego światła. Byłem tutaj przez ostatnie kilka dni o piątej trzydzieści, więc chodziłem wcześnie do łóżka. Cóż, _wcześniej._

\- Ale nie dziś?

Jego wargi zaciskają się w wąską linię, nim odpowiada - Nie mogłem spać - Zayn utrzymuje swój głos pogodnym, ale obraca się na krześle, aby przekartkować pozostałe papiery, wyłączając się. Być może jest to reakcja na skutek tematu rozmowy, Harry stosuje ten ruch ze swoimi rodzicami wystarczająco często by mógł powiedzieć, że Zayn czuje się niekomfortowo rozmawiając o tym. Może to uszanować.

\- Jak długo myślisz, że zajmie skończenie graffiti? - pyta.

Zayn w namyśle porusza głową w przód i tył. - Eh, mam nadzieję nie dłużej niż do następnego tygodnia. Nie jestem zbytnio rannym ptaszkiem. Jestem gotowy wrócić do spania do dziewiątej.

Harry chciałby spać do tej godziny. Z jego pierwszymi zajęciami o 8 rano, musi budzić się co najmniej o 6 w celu wzięcia prysznicu-co zajmuje ponad pół godziny, ze wszystkim myciem (czasami dłużej, jeśli budzi się, żeby dowiedzieć się, że zrobił coś zawstydzającego we śnie)-i posprzątaniu pokoju. On nie potrafi opuścić swojego pokoju wiedząc, że jakaś rzecz jest nie na swoim miejscu, w innym wypadku nie byłby w stanie skupić się na zajęciach.

\- Cóż, jeśli kiedyś po drodze chciałbyś złapać jakieś śniadanie czy coś, zazwyczaj jestem w stołówce przed zajęciami o 8 - oznajmia. Ma nadzieję, że w jego jego głosie nie jest widoczna żałosna nadzieja, która powiększa się w jego piersi.

\- Pozwól mi tylko uprzedzić przed pewną kwestią, mianowicie rano jestem skłonny do bycia nieznośną marudą - mówi z krzywym uśmiechem, ale wyjmuje komórkę. - Więc tak długo jak nie zepsuje to twojego śniadania.

Harry kręci energicznie głową. Towarzystwo Zayna, marudne czy nie, brzmi o wiele lepiej niż jego brak.

Chłopak przygląda mu się przez moment, następnie mówi - Okej. Numer?

Harry podaje mu go, kolana podskakują mu w górę i dół w niespokojnym podnieceniu. Zayn pozostaje cicho przez chwilę, a wtedy podnosi wzrok. - Wysłałem ci wiadomość z moim imieniem.

Nie wie dlaczego ciepło ulgi i szczęścia ciąży w tej chwili na jego piersi: zwykła wymiana numerów jest z pewnością normalna wśród znajomości w collegu. Ale w jakiś sposób, ta, ma więcej znaczenia niż Demi lub Selena, dająca mu swój numer. Harry tłumaczy to jako to, że Zayn jest typem osoby, która nie podejmuje się elektronicznej komunikacji z _każdym._

\- Postaram się nie pisać zbyt wcześnie - mówi z uśmieszkiem. - Nie chciałbym, żeby ktokolwiek inny obudził się o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze.

\- Zazwyczaj jestem na nogach o 6, więc.

Zayn otwiera usta w przerażeniu. - _Czemu?_

Wzrusza ramionami. - Dziwny harmonogram snu, tak myślę - oferuje w postaci wyjaśnienia, ponieważ wyszczególnianie jego porannej rutyny zdecydowanie nie jest zgodne z planem ukrywania dziwaczności tak długo jak to tylko możliwe.

Zayn kręci tylko w zdumieniu głową i sięga w dół, aby przerzucić swoją torbę przez jedno ramię. - Jeszcze raz dzięki za herbatę. W pewnym sensie tego dziś potrzebowałem.

Żuje wnętrze swojego policzka, zastanawiając się czy powinien zaoferować mu szansę rozmowy, czy po prostu to zostawić. Zayn gasi lampę na biurku, a Harry podąża za nim na zewnątrz studia. - Twoje rzeczy są na górze?

\- Taa - ku miłej niespodziance, Zayn kieruje się na klatkę schodową.

Dostali się właśnie na drugie piętro, kiedy Zayn w końcu ponownie się odzywa - Nie umiem pływać - wypluwa.

Harry nie wie czego oczekiwał, ale z pewnością nie tego. Próbuje nie wyglądać na zbitego z tropu, ponieważ nie chce go zniechęcić. - Okej.

\- Ale dostaję lekcji od kogoś z drużyny pływackiej, i pierwsza jest jutro.

\- Oh.

\- To głupie, żeby się przez to denerwować - prycha. Wzrok Harry'ego łapie ręce Zayna skręcające się w pięści po jego bokach. - Nie wiem dlaczego tak cholernie się denerwuję.

Harry myśli przez chwilę, zanim się odzywa, bo jest to istotny punkt w jego obiecującej przyjaźni z Zaynem. - Myślę, że ktokolwiek będzie cię uczył prawdopodobnie ma sporo doświadczenia z początkującymi - mówi ostrożnie. - Podstawą ich relacji z tobą jest to, że nie potrafisz pływać, więc to nie tak że będą cię przez to oceniać.

Harry rzuca wahające spojrzenie Zaynowi, który wciąż wygląda ponuro, ale na niego nie krzyczy, więc nie mógł schrzanić tak bardzo.

\- Tak myślę - przyznaje. - To znaczy, to nie tylko to. Koleś który mnie uczy jest.. - potrząsa gwałtownie głową, zdając się ponownie przetwarzać cokolwiek co miał powiedzieć. - Nieważne.

Końcowe oświadczenie pozostawia mało miejsca na sprzeczanie się, więc Harry nie porusza więcej tego tematu jak zbiera swoje szkolne przybory i herbatę z pokoju praktycznego i gasi światła.

\- Jeśli sprawi to, że poczujesz się lepiej - proponuje, nie do końca pewien czy rzeczywiście Zayn będzie czuł się lepiej. - Denerwuję się o głupsze sprawy.

Zayn unosi brew, czekając na szczegóły.

Harry wzdycha. - Zostałem zaproszony na imprezę w tą sobotę. Z CCM. Więc zero alkoholu, ale jak. Nie wiem.

\- Jesteś w CCM?

To pytanie nie jest _uszczypliwe,_ do końca, ale coś w jego głosie mówi Harry'emu, że jest podchytliwe. Jego język nagle staje się za duży na jego usta i wsuwa ręce w kieszenie swoich jeansów. _Proszę,_ modli się desperacko, nie dokładnie pewien o co prosi. Wszystko co wie, to że nie chce, aby jego wiara weszła pomiędzy jego, a jedyną osobę z którą przez ostatnie 2 tygodnie, czuje się komfortowo przeprowadzając rozmowę. Jeśli ma wybrać między staniem za swoimi wierzeniami a zaprzyjaźnieniem się z Zaynem, cóż. Nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru, racja? Ale Harry naprawdę, _naprawdę_ nie chce go stracić, zanim go nawet zdobył.

\- Tak - prawie szepcze z powodu nerwów.

\- Hmm. Spoko - to nie _brzmi_ jakby Zayn był całkowicie spoko z tą informacją, ale nie atakuje go słownie. Przeczyszcza gardło i przemawia - I nie chcesz iść na imprezę, czy..?

Przebiega dłonią przez włosy, zbyt poruszony, by dbać o to że je psuje. - Chcę, ale nie chcę - Harry chce poniekąd walnąć głową w ścianę, ponieważ to nie ma żadnego sensu, ale to najlepszy sposób w jaki może to wyjaśnić.

Na szczęście, Zayn zdawał się być z tym w porządku. Nie szydzi z niego, ani nie mówi by przestał być takim dzieckiem, na miłość boską, sprawy towarzyskie mają wywoływać podekscytowanie oraz radość, a nie strach. Po prostu mówi - Jeśli potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię podwiózł, tylko napisz czy coś. Nieważne o jakiej porze, prawdopodonie nie będę spał.

Harry mruga. - Ja-dziękuję - to wychodzi odrobinę bardziej zaskakująco niż Harry by chciał, ale on _jest_ zaskoczony. Nie może nawet uwierzyć, że Zayn, ktoś kogo zna mniej niż tydzień i rozmawiał z nim dwa razy, będzie dla niego taki miły. Harry mógłby płakać.

Nie płacze (ale znajduje się na wąskiej krawędzi), jedynie złącza usta i przenosi spojrzenie w stronę sufitu na kilka sekund.

\- Dobrze z tobą?

\- Hmm? - rozgląda się, żeby ujrzeć Zayna obserwującego go, jak wsuwa papieros między zęby. - Tak. Ja-co jeśli nikt mnie nie polubi?

Zayn marszczy brwi. Przez te pare sekund, które zajmuje mu zapalenie papierosa, wzięcie wdechu i wypuszczenie przez nos identycznych strumieni dymu, Harry myśli, iż mógł przekroczyć granicę. Może nie są z Zaynem wystarczająco blisko, aby tak się przed nim odsłaniał. Normalni chłopcy z pewnością nie mówią tak dużo o swoich uczuciach. Na pewno bezpowrotnie to zawalił.

Sięga, żeby poszarpać się za włosy, a Zayn łatwo odchyla głowę w tył i mówi - Wątpie, że to się stanie. Z reguły jest to niemożliwe, aby nie lubić ludzi, którzy przynoszą innym ludziom niezamawianą herbatę o północy.

 

*dry party jest to zwyczajnie impreza bez alkoholu, ale postanowiłam zostawić to tak jak jest w oryginale, po prostu dlatego, że lepiej brzmi niż po polsku


	4. rozdział 4

Harry odblokowuje swój telefon i czyta ponownie adres, który wysłała mu Selena, tylko by być absolutnie, naprawdę pewnym, że jest we właściwym miejscu. Jest prawie północ, a on podąża za wskazówkami z aplikacji map na swoim iPhonie w dół ulic sąsiadujących z kampusem przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut, rozglądając się za lokalizacją imprezy CCM.

Dotarł właśnie do, co myślał, że było prawidłowym budynkiem apartamentu, ale jest tutaj kilka imprez za jednym razem, z tego co się wydaje, i wszystkie przekształcają się w następną. Ludzie zebrani na parkingu i na balkonach, które są rozpostarte wokół budynku swobodnie wchodzą i wychodzą z pięciu różnych otwartych drzwi. Każda impreza posiada swój własny rytm basów pochodzący z niewidocznych głośników i Harry nie zauważył jeszcze ani jednej osoby bez napoju w dłoni. Przełknął ślinę. Poniekąd tego oczekiwał - tylko ponieważ impreza CCM nie będzie serwowała alkoholu, nie znaczy, że ludzie nie będą pojawiać się już pijani - ale nie spodziewał się tak wiele alkoholu w najbliższym otoczeniu.

Według jego telefonu, jeśli Selena nie zrobiła poważnej literówki, to jest to miejsce. Teraz zadaniem jest wybranie właściwego apartamentu. Z otwartymi drzwiami, będzie musiał dostać się blisko i osobiście znaleźć numer 7558.

Oto co Harry dostaje za próbowanie bycia towarzyskim.

Atak hałasu, energii oraz ludzkiego chaosu jest tak przerażający, że Harry rozważa po prostu odwrócenie się i wrócenie do domu. Netflix i ciepłe łóżko na niego czekają, oboje o wiele bardziej kuszące niż.. to.

Niestety, kiedy stoi na parkingu debatując, telefon Harry'ego wibruje. Wyjmuje go z kieszeni trzęsącymi dłońmi, aby zobaczyć, że ma nową wiadomość od Seleny. _Przychodzisz?_ mówi i Harry przypuszcza, że znajduje się w punkcie bez powrotu. Co mógłby napisać w odpowiedzi, innego niż tak? Skłamaniem i powiedzeniem, że zdecydował się nie przychodzić nie zdobędzie żadnych punktów w przyjaźni, ale żadne z tego nie jest prawdą: jest totalnym kurczakiem, który zastygł ze strachu na parkingu i to wszystko przez jakichś pijanych nastolatków.

Harry zgaduje, że lepiej będzie jeśli przez to przejdzie. Z wahaniem udaje się do najbliższego apartamentu, gdzie pod drzwiami na zewnątrz jest zebrany spory okrąg ludzi. Marszczy nos przez zgorzkniałe opary papierosów, które przemierza w drodze by sprawdzić numer apartamentu. Na szczęście nikt się z nim nie konfrontuje: równocześnie mógłby być niewidzialny. Harry jest całkowicie z tym w porządku.

Okazuje się, że numerem na drzwiach nie jest 7558 (dzięki Bogu, Harry myśli, kiedy łapie wzrokiem mężczyznę z nagą klatką piersiową i wyrzuconą miednicą, ramionami zwisającymi z boku jak stoi na stoliku do kawy i prowadzi tłum do tańca, kiedy muzyka dudni "Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble"). W końcu trafia do właściwego apartamentu. Ten na szczęście jest bez spotkania na swojej drodze oświetlenia dyskotowego oraz wirowania biodrami. 

Kiedy wchodzi do salonu, spotyka się z widokiem podobnym do tego w holu Newman Center dwa tygodnie temu, ludzie zgromadzeni są w małe grupy - z godnym uwagi dodaniem, plastikowymi czerwonymi kubeczkami w dłoniach. Harry próbuje nie pozwolić temu spowodować, iż zwariuje i wyrusza w poszukiwaniu Seleny. Spotyka kilka znajomych twarzy w drodze do kuchni a jedna dziewczyna, obok której siedział w okręgu w zeszłą środę, unosi nawet swój kubeczek do niego na powitanie, jak mija grupę jej przyjaciół. Znajduje Selene w kuchni, odwróconą plecami do niego, jak rozmawia z brunetem w dobrze wyprasowanej koszuli na guziki z puszką coli w ręce. Przełyka nerwowo obserwując jak chłopak potakuje do czegokolwiek Selena mówi, a przyjazny uśmiech marszczy jego brązowe oczy. Brzuch Harry'ego robi fikołka. Nope. Nie ma szansy żeby tam poszedł. Wybiera stanie niekomfortowo w progu, przyciskając się do futryny by pozwolić ludziom wchodzić i wychodzić, czekając aż Selena się odwróci.

Zastanawia się iż może spróbować znaleźć łazienkę w której może się ukryć, kiedy ktoś uderza go w ramię. Jest to, oczywiście, Demi, która szczerzy się od ucha do ucha do Harry'ego, kiedy ten się wzdryga i rozgląda.

\- Hej - mówi. - Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Oh, dopiero przyszedłem - oznajmia Harry, wbijając ostro paznokcie jednej ręki w dłoń drugiej przez kłamanie. 

\- Zatem znajdźmy ci coś do picia.

Serce Harry'ego bije szybko, aż Demi nie otwiera drzwi lodówki odsłaniając kilka skrzynek puszek wody sodowej. - Życzenia? - pyta.

\- Cola jest w porządku, dziękuję.

\- Um, - kręci Demi, sięgając ramieniem do ostatniej skrzynki i ciągnąc za nią. - Jest pusta. Przepraszam, Liam musiał wziąć ostatnią.

Chłopak rozmawiający z Seleną nagle na nich spogląda. - Przepraszam, co?

Demi wyjmuje pustą skrzynkę z lodówki. - Wziąłeś ostatnią cole i zostawiłeś skrzynke w lodówce, matole - przerywa swoją kwestię poprzez lekkie uderzenie Liama w głowę ponoszącą winę skrzynką. - Dałeś Harry'emu złudną nadzieję.

Oczy Liama padają na Harry'ego, który momentalnie rozważa schowanie się za drzwiami lodówki. - Coś innego jest okej - mówi szybko Demi. - To naprawdę nie jest problemem. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

\- Przepraszam za to - Liam mówi mimo wszystko z wstydliwym uśmiechem, sięgając ręką na tył swojego karku.

\- Taki nieostrożny - Selena odzywa się z wywróceniem oczami i uśmieszkiem. - Poważnie Liam, jesteś najbardziej bezmyślną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałam.

Harry sięga do lodówki aby chwycić Sprite'a, nim ta męka może zajść jeszcze dalej.

\- Harry, to jest Liam - przedstawia Demi z opóźnieniem, wrzucając skrzynkę do kubła z recyklingiem i biorąc dla siebie drinka zanim przyciąga Harry'ego, by dołączył do rozmowy.

Harry otwiera swój napój i posyła Liamowi nieśmiały uśmiech. - Cześć - wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Liam, Harry - kontynuuje, kiedy oczywistym jest, że Harry nie zamierza się przedstawić. - Harry jest cichy.

Krztusi się trochę na swojej wodzie a jej część wystrzeliwuje boleśnie do jego nosa. Pociąga za rękawy swojej koszulki żeby otrzeć wewnętrzne kąciki oczu. Harry nie był tak zaskoczony jej oświadczeniem - ton, którego użyła - znajomy oraz uroczy, jakby byli długoterminowymi przyjaciółmi. To poniekąd sposób w który jego mama często przedstawia go swoim przyjaciołom, z tym delikatnym ostrzeżeniem podpowiadającym, że jest nieśmiały.

\- Pierwszoroczny? - Liam pyta, albo nie zważając lub uprzejmie ignorując jego nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Harry skina.

\- Jak minęły twoje pierwsze tygodnie?

Harry jest dość przyzwyczajony teraz do pytań takiego typu - od profesorów, których odwiedził w godzinach przyjęć, przez jego matkę, do Demi i Seleny - że może przejść przez swoją trzydziestosekundową gadkę z wyćwiczoną łatwością, pomimo rozpraszających wielkich, brązowych oczu Liama. Gdzieś pomiędzy recytowaniem przez Harry'ego jak zadomowił się w swoim pokoju i tym że zajęcia nie sprawiają mu zbyt wielkiego kłopotu, Selena i Demi wyślizgują się z ich kółka, by w salonie przywitać kogoś kto właśnie przyszedł.

\- Na którym roku jesteś? - pyta na koniec swojej paplaniny, pragnąc utrzymać rozmowę z dala od swojej osoby.

\- Przedostatnim - informuje.

\- Oh, - następuje chwila ciszy, podczas której Harry walczy o przyjście z kolejnym pytaniem. Jak ludzie normalnie poznają się w takich sytuacjach? - I podoba ci się tutaj? Szkoła, mam na myśli.

Harry mógłby palnąć się w twarz. Oczywiście, że Liamowi się tutaj podoba, inaczej by się przeniósł. Głupek.

Ale Liam zdaje się to pytanie poważnie rozważać. - Taa, wystarczająco. Jestem tutaj na pływackim stypendium, więc. Na pierwszym roku byłem tego taki pewny, odkąd od zawsze wyobrażałem sobie sobie w mniejszej szkole - nie kilka tysięcy dzieciaków, wiesz? Po liceum byłem naprawdę, naprawdę nieśmiały. Trafiłem do pokoju z najbardziej towarzyskim współlokatorem kiedykolwiek i to on poniekąd pomógł mi wyjść ze swojej skorupy. I teraz ten dzieciak jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół - usta Liama wykrzywiają się w delikatny uśmiech na to wspomnienie i bierze łyk swojej coli. - Na pierwszym roku na śmierć nie znalazłbyś mnie na imprezie, nawet takiej.

\- Ale teraz ci się podoba? - pyta Harry, pełen nadziei na to, że być może on także się zmieni i w końcu zacznie uważać takie spotkania za bardziej radosne oraz mniej przerażające.

\- Czasem, - mówi Liam. - Z pewnymi ludźmi, kiedy jestem w nastroju. Wciąż preferuję mniejsze spotkania towarzyskie, ale Demi jest osobą, której ciężko powiedzieć nie.

\- Tsa - szepcze Harry. Liam ma w tym rację.

\- Więc przypuszczam, że poznałeś Demi przez CCM? - pyta, Harry skina i bierze łyk swojego napoju. - I jak ci się podoba CCM?

Harry przełyka. - Demi i Selena są bardzo miłe - mówi ostrożnie. Wciąż nie jest pewny jak czuje się wobec CCM jako całości, ale to, przynajmniej, wie na pewno. - Są pierwszymi osobami, które jak, zaczęły ze mną rozmawiać.

\- Tak - delikatny uśmiech powraca na swoje miejsce. - Demi jest też pierwszą osobą, którą tu poznałem. Siedziałem na dziedzińcu w pierwszy weekend, a ona podeszła żeby skomplementować moją koszulkę z Iron Man'em. Okazało się, że miała te słodkie tenisówki z Avengersów i skończyliśmy rozmawiając o superbohaterach przez większość popołudnia - Liam odkłada swoją puszkę i opiera się wygodnie o blat. - I wtedy, oczywiście, każdy kto zna Demi w końcu poznaje Selene. Ale mieliśmy też razem zajęcia z angielskiego na drugim roku.

\- Więc nie znasz ich przez CCM? - Harry pyta. Zastanawiał się dlaczego nie widział jeszcze Liama przy Newman Center, ale mała jego część miała nadzieję, że po prostu nie był w stanie dotrzeć na pierwsze kilka spotkań.

\- Nope - oznajmia Liam, a serce Harry'ego opada. - Nie, moja rodzina to protestanci, ale ja nie praktykuję.

Zostaje uratowany od kłopotania się z odpowiedzią, kiedy z sąsiedniego pokoju zaczyna dochodzić muzyka. Harry wzdryga się, odsuwając ramiona z drzwi do salonu za nim. Byłby zażenowany, ale wnioskując po zmarszczeniu nosa przez Liama, energiczne dźwięki basów nie są także jego ulubionymi. Próbuje krzyknąć coś przez muzykę, ale Harry'emu nie udaje się tego wyłapać. - Co? - stara się odkrzyknąć, lecz jeśli ledwie może usłyszeć samego siebie, Liam nie ma szansy. Starszy chłopak wystawia palec i wyciąga swój telefon. Po kilku chwilach szybkiego pisania, podnosi ekran dla Harry'ego, by zobaczył. _Myślę, że będę już wychodził, chcesz podwózkę do akademika?_

Harry spogląda z zaskoczeniem w górę na wyczekującego Liama. Poważnie? mówi bezgłośnie. Liam przytakuje i tworzy drogę przez salon. Harry czuje się źle za wyjście bez pożegnania z Demi i Seleną, ale nie może ich nawet dostrzec pośród gromady tańczących ciał. Myśli, iż przepraszająca, pożegnalna wiadomość z samochodu może na dzisiaj wystarczyć.

Kiedy dostają się na parking, odzywa się Harry - Dzięki za podwiezienie.

\- Żaden problem - jak przemierzają wzdłuż wciąż mocno zaludnionego parkingu, głos zabiera Liam. - Przepraszam, że zaparkowałem tak daleko, chciałem zachować tak dużo dystansu między Myrtle a- - macha dłonią na pijany zamęt za nimi. - jak tylko możliwe. Nie chciałem żeby przez przypadek na nią zwymiotowano. Znowu.

\- Myrtle?

Liam przyciska kluczyk przy breloczku a pobliski minivan trąbi i zapala swoje światła. - Oto Myrtle - mówi z dumą. Podchodzą do samochodu, a Liam pociera ręką po zderzaku jakby głaskał jedną ze swoich nagród. - Prawie sto tysięcy mil na tym skarbeńku.

\- Jest urocza - Harry mówi, nieco speszony przez przywiązanie Liama do tego pojazdu, ale w tym samym czasie znajdując to ujmującym.

\- Dzięki - Liam wygląda szczerze jakby było mu miło w imieniu Myrtle. Podchodzi żeby wślizgnąć się na miejsce kierowcy, a Harry otwiera drzwi po stronie pasażera.

\- Oh, - wydusza Liam kiedy kilkanaście desek do pływania spada z siedzenia na stopy Harry'ego. - Zapomniałem o nich. Masz coś przeciwko siedzeniu z tyłu?

Harry zbiera ostrożnie stos desek do pływania, dokładnie je układając i starając się nie rozwodzić nad faktem, że z całą pewnością zjadą ze swojego miejsca tak szybko jak samochód ruszy, przed zajęciem miejsca na podłużnym siedzeniu za Liamem. 

\- Dobra, gdzie jedziemy? - pyta, po czym Harry podaje szybko swój adres z pamięci. - Słodko, nie mieszkasz tak daleko ode mnie. Przepraszam znów za te rzeczy. Ryzyko zawodowe bycia kapitanem pływania.

\- Jak ci się podoba bycie kapitanem? - Harry pyta, wyciągając spod swojego tyłka ostrą plastikową płetwę i odrzucając ją na bok.

\- Jest w porządku - mówi. - Dobrze dogaduję się z większością kolesi w drużynie i lubię prowadzenie zajęć. I jeśli ktoś z pierwszego czy drugiego roku potrzebuje pomocy lub kogoś do rozmowy, lubię być tą osobą - Liam dopasowywuje lusterko w samochodzie i włącza kierunkowskaz, jak zbliżają się do wyjazdu z parkingu. - Uwielbiam ich w mojej drużynie, ale w niektórych sytuacjach wolałbym, żeby to początkujący do mnie przychodzili, a nie jaki-

Liamowi przerywają nieprzyjemne wibracje jego telefonu z uchwytu na kubek. Wyjmuje go, sprawdza ID dzwoniącego a w lusterku wstecznym Harry może zobaczyć jak przewraca oczami. - Sekunda - mówi uprzejmie przed przesunięciem palcem po ekranie. - Hej - jego ton jest bardziej szorstki niż Harry słyszał przez cały wieczór, przez co wbrew sobie wierci się niekomfortowo na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Taa, tak przypuszczam. Wyjeżdżam teraz z Forest Point. Gdzie jesteś? Okej czekaj tam na mnie. Nie odchodź, w porządku? Dobra. Będę za 5 minut.

Rozłącza się i wsuwa komórkę z powrotem do uchwytu. - Masz coś przeciwko jeśli zrobimy szybki objazd? Muszę odebrać współlokatora.

\- To znaczy, to twój samochód - zaznacza.

Liam przeczesuje z frustracją rękę przez włosy i zbyt agresywnie jak na gust Harry'ego zmienia drogi. - Normalnie kazałbym mu po prostu czekać kilka dodatkowych minut żeby cie odwieźć, ale w tej chwili jest całkiem pijany a kiedy pije ma tendencję do gubienia się.

\- Nie, to. To w porządku - mówi Harry, nawet chociaż to definitywnie _nie_ jest w porządku, że będzie musiał dzielić siedzenie z nietrzeźwym nieznajomym. Stara się patrzeć za okno, by odwrócić swoją uwagę od obaw, ale strumienie światła lamp ulicznych podświetlają smugi i odciski palców na szybie: jeśli dalej będzie utrzymywał wzrok za oknem, zacznie wycierać je swoim rękawem, a Liam uzna to za wystarczająco dziwne, żeby pozwolić temu być jego pierwszym i ostatnim spotkaniem z Harrym. Wygładza dłonią swoje jeansy i bawi się mankietami koszulki, żeby zająć czymś innym ręce.

Liam wjeżdża na kolejny kompleks apartamentów ze znakiem w kwietniku na przodzie, który mówi _Ridgeview_ , a Harry uznaje, iż widok za oknem nie jest inny niż ten, który właśnie opuścili. Liam skręca w miejsce z tyłu i wyłącza silnik. - Zaraz wrócę - obiecuje, nim zamyka drzwi kierowcy i biegnie żeby znaleźć swojego przyjaciela.

Harry siedzi w napiętej ciszy, przez siedem minut gapiąc się w zegarek na desce rozdzielczej Myrtle, zanim Liam wraca w towarzystwie swojego współlokatora. Otwiera tylne drzwi i Harry natychmiast przesuwa się na siedzeniu, żeby zrobić miejsce dla chłopaka, którego postawa oraz kontrola jest porównywalna do gotującego się makaronu spaghetti. Ma nisko zwieszoną głowę i Liam praktycznie musi go podtrzymywać podczas zapinania pasów, zanim ten chwieje się do przodu po to żeby zawiesić ją między kolanami.

\- Chryste, Lou - mamrocze Liam. - Jeśli zwymiotujesz w Myrtle, nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.

Żołądek Harry'ego wypełnia się bezwzględnym niepokojem. Nie, to nie może być-

\- Spokojna głowa - odzywa się chłopak i nawet mimo niewyraźności, Harry nie może pomylić tego głosu. Chłopak unosi nieco głowę żeby uśmiechnąć się do Liama i młodszy spuszcza wzrok, gdzie widzi znajomy tatuaż jelenia wystający spod jego limonkowej koszulki. - Już daję radę. Dziękuję ci - Louis przyciska do ust 2 palce, daje im mokry pocałunek i podnosi je nad głowę w pełnej czci wdzięczności dla wszechświata. Harry może po profilu rozpoznać w nim swojego gburowatego współpracownika. Oh cholera, oh cholera, oh cholera. Proszę nie pozwól mu zauważyć Harry'ego. Proszę, proszę, proszę.

Liam wywraca oczami i zamyka drzwi. - Nie zwymiotuj też na Harry'ego - instruuje Liam, jak cofa samochód.

Dzięki, Liam.

W tym momencie, Louis zdaje się w końcu zdać sobie sprawę z tego że w samochodzie jest inna osoba. Odwraca głowę wokół w celu zmierzenia się z Harrym i nawet jeśli musi zamrugać kilka razy, nim osadza się w nim rozpoznanie, Harry wie, że nie ma żadnej szansy by wyjść z tego niezauważonym.

\- Heeej - Louis mówi, celując oskarżycielsko palcem w nos Harry'ego. Albo raczej próbując. Jego koordynacja jest niedbała i przez przypadek dźga go w policzek. - Co tu robisz, Harold?

Harry za bardzo zastygł z obawy, aby zaznaczyć, iż (a) Harold nie jest, jako fakt, jego imieniem albo (b) Liam _zaoferował_ mu podwózkę, dziękuję ci bardzo. Jest całkowicie pewny, że Louis i tak nie zapamiętałby nic z tego.

\- Wasza dwójka się zna? - Liam patrzy na nich w lusterku, zdezorientowanie jest wypisane na jego twarzy.

\- On jest moim wrogiem nie do pokonania! Jak mogłeś mnie tak zdradzić, Liam? - deklaruje Louis, pochylając się w stronę Liama, by obdarować go szczerze oburzonym spojrzeniem, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez pasy bezpieczeństwa.

\- Co? Usiądź z powrotem Lou albo zjadę na pobocze.

\- Louis i ja pracujemy razem w biurze pomocy - wtrąca się szybko Harry żeby rozproszyć Liama, ponieważ nie wygląda na to że Louis ma zamiar podążenia za jego instrukcjami, ale mimo to wolałby odgryźć sobie dłoń niż spędzić w tym samochodzie więcej czasu niż to potrzebne. Zaczyna życzyć sobie, aby przyjął ofertę Zayna. Wyciąga swój telefon i na wszelli wypadek stuka niespokojnie kciukiem w ekran.

\- Oh. _Oh_ \- Liam przeciąga drugą sylabę w towarzystwie uniesienia brwi uświadomienia sobie czegoś i Harry chce ukryć twarz w dłoniach. Oczywiście, że Louis powiedziałby o Harrym swojemu współlokatorowi i najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Może zobaczyć jak kwitnące możliwości na przyjaźń pomiędzy nim a Liamem zanikają oraz usychają.

Harry odnajduje się wystukującego na swoim kolanie rytm, robiąc coś, aby skupić się na czymś innym niż fakt, iż Louis jest dziwnie cichy i trzyma się kurczowo za brzuch. Harry zamyka gwałtownie oczy. O boże, czy to może być jeszcze gorsze?

\- Lou? Louis Tomlinson, będę zjeżdżał na pobocze. Będziesz chory? Lou?

\- -est dobrze - mamrocze Louis. - Tyl-

Pochyla się do przodu i Harry czuje jak ciepły ciężar chlapie na jego buty.

\- Cholera jasna, Lou!

\- Sorry.

\- Nie mogłeś poczekać _pięciu sekund._

Harry ledwo rejestruje to że zjechali na ich 3 parking tego wieczoru - jeden, o który modli się, by był budynkiem Louisa i Liama - ponieważ ma wymiociny na swoim bucie i ciężko mu oddychać. Już sama myśl o takim paskudztwie na jego mokasynach, teraz przesiąkającym przez skarpetki.. Harry myśli, że będzie chory. Tak szybko jak Liam wyciąga Louisa z samochodu, Harry uwalnia się z pasów i wychodzi za nim, z rękami we włosach, ciągnąc za nie.

\- Harry tak bardzo przepraszam - Liam mówi jak przerzuca sobie jedno ramię Louisa przez swoje. - O mój boże, czy on zrobił to na ciebie?

Harry nie może zebrać się na odpowiedź. Opiera się o Myrtle, nie będąc w stanie przełamać przez mentalnę zaporę _brudnybrudnybrudny._

\- Tak bardzo, _bardzo_ przepraszam - powtarza, ciągnąc Louisa w stronę drzwi frontowych ich budynku. - Pozwól mi tylko położyć go do łóżka i wtedy podwiozę cię do domu, okej?

Następnie Harry jest sam na zewnątrz, dławiąc się powietrzem podczas kiedy stara się nie panikować, ponieważ znajduje się na obcym parkingu w środku nocy, na zewnątrz apartamentu Louisa Tomlinsona z wymiocinami Louisa Tomlinsona na swoich butach. Nim rozważna część jego umysłu może dogonić tą desperacką, ma w rękach telefon i przewija przez swoją (żenująco krótką) listę kontaktów w celu znalezienia imienia Zayna.

\- Harry?

Pomimo godziny, Zayn nawet nie brzmi na śpiącego. Harry cieszy się, że nie kłamał kiedy mówił Harry'emu, iż i tak nie będzie spał, ponieważ czy nadciągający atak paniki czy nie, czułby się źle jeśli by go obudził.

\- Um. Zayn - Harry próbuje odzyskać kontrolę oddychania.

\- Harry? Potrzebujesz, żebym po ciebie przyjechał?

\- Mam wymiociny na butach - wyrzuca bez zastanowienia. Następnie klepie się ręką w czoło, bo to nie odpowiedź na jego pytanie. - Tak, proszę - poprawia się. - Proszę przyjedź po mnie.

Po drugiej stronie słychać stłumione szuranie nogami i mruczącego coś Zayna. 

\- Przepraszam? - mówi Harry, zakrywając ucho nie przyciśnięte do telefonu, tak by mógł lepiej słyszeć.

\- Nie, nic. Mówię tylko współlokatorowi, że wychodzę - oznajmia z roztargnieniem. Harry słyszy pobrzękiwanie kluczy. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- Um. - rozgląda się wokół za jakimś znakiem z adresem. - Nie wiem.

\- Dlaczego nie użyjesz aplikacji map na swoim telefonie, żeby zdobyć lokalizację i mógłbyś wysłać mi adres w wiadomości?

\- Okej - mówi chociaż nie chce się rozłączać. - Ja-ja mogę to zrobić.

\- W porządku. Zrób to. Widzimy się za kilka minut - telefon piszczy dwa razy i wtedy Zayn znika.

Włącza pośpiesznie mapę, by ustalić swój adres i wysyła go Zaynowi. Kiedy czeka, ma czas na szczegółowe rozważenie swojej obecnej sytuacji. W ostatnich 30 minutach, Harry przeszedł od myślenia, że znalazł w Liamie nowego przyjaciela (niezależnie od jego onieśmielającego umięśnienia oraz przerażająco ładnych brązowych oczu) do dowiedzenia się, że nie jest praktykującym chrześcijaninem, jest najlepszym przyjacielem i współlokatorem homoseksualnego chłopaka, którego Harry próbował i spektakularnie poległ, uratować oraz zostawił go samego, pokrytego wymiocinami na parkingu - zgodnie z Myrtle - prawie przez sześć minut. Opiera głowę o Myrtle, spogląda w górę na niebo i zastanawia się _dlaczego ja?_

Harry wie, że nie do końca jest z Bogiem w dobrych stosunkach, biorąc pod uwagę, iż jest w szkole od mniej więcej dwóch tygodni i uczucia nad którymi pracował podczas obozu, by pohamować i stłumić, znowu się pokazały. Jego początkowe kontakty z dwójką chłopaków, która zniknęła wewnątrz są wystarczającym dowodem na to. Oraz to że nie był w kościele z wyjątkiem cotygodniowej mszy i czasem kiedy wraca z pokoi praktycznych naprawdę późno, przez przypadek zapomina odmówić modlitwy przed snem. Tak właściwie, teraz kiedy o tym myśli, przez ostatnie kilka tygodni nie do końca był dobrym chrześcijaninem. Może zasłużył żeby na niego zwymiotowano.

Co przynosi go z powrotem do wymiotów na butach, co jest wszystkim na czym może się skupić póki nie pojawia się obok niego samochód Zayna. Wyskakuje żeby podejść do Harry'ego, który wciąż tępo stoi przy minivanie Liama.

\- Hej. Wszystko ok? - mierzy go wzrokiem w górę i dół, jakby sprawdzając ewentualne uszkodzenie ciała. Jego oczy spoczywają na stopach Harry'ego. - Oh. Nie żartowałeś.

Harry wydaje z siebie histeryczny śmiech i ciągnie za jeden ze swoich loków. - Nigdy nie żartuję jeśli chodzi o bałagan - Zayn wygląda jakby był poważnie zmartwiony tym że Harry mógł ześwirować, co prawdopodobnie zmusza go do kontynuowania. - To nie moje. Wymiociny.

Zayn mruga. - Racja. Cóż, zdejmijmy twoje buty zanim wejdziesz do samochodu.

Skina i pochyla się żeby ściągnąć skarpetkę, gdy zauważa że ma to także na rąbku swoich jeansów. - O boże, Zayn - szepcze nie będąc w stanie zaprzestać przeklinaniu. - to-to jest też na moich spodniach - Harry wprost odmawia zdjęcia swoich spodni na środku ciemnego parkingu, ale co innego może zrobić? Spogląda bezradnie w górę na Zayna, który ma nieco niedowierzający wyraz twarzy.

\- Jezu, koleś, jest dobrze. Po prostu, tutaj - kuca żeby ściągnąć jego buty i skarpetki, następnie zwijając w kulkę jedną z nich po to aby wytrzeć spodnie Harry'ego. On nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić jak brudne muszą być teraz ręce Zayna.

\- Dziękuję - wydusza drżącym głosem. - My.. my możemy je tutaj po prostu zostawić...

\- Harry, nie zostawimy twoich butów - mówi stanowczo Zayn. - Możemy włożyć je do bagażnika-

\- Zayn?

Harry i Zayn spoglądają w górę na stojącego na ganku Liama z plastikową torbą z Target w jednej ręce.

\- Liam? - Zayn wygląda na tak samo przerażonego jak Liam zamyka za sobą drzwi i niezręcznie podchodzi by ich spotkać.

Harry patrzy między tą dwójką w zdezorientowaniu. Jak to jest że Liam zna każdą osobę, którą on poznał na kampusie?

\- Co tu robisz? - pyta Liam, nie w oskarżycielski sposób, po prostu ciekawy. Jeśli Harry znałby go lepiej, powiedziałby, że Liam brzmi na.. zadowolonego.

\- Harry zadzwonił po podwózkę - wyjaśnia. Brzmi na niepewnego siebie i podnosi zabrudzone ubranie Harry'ego raczej nieprzekonująco.

Twarz Liama opada. - Tak bardzo przepraszam - mówi Harry'emu po raz trzeci tego wieczoru. - Nie chciałem zostawić cię na tak długo. Lou był trudny do ułożenia w łóżku. Zamierzałem cię zawieźć.

Harry czuje jak jego szyja i policzki palą. Świetnie, teraz nieumyślnie sprawił, iż Liam myśli że Harry go nie lubi, nie ufa lub coś.

\- Ja tylko.. wydawało się, że musisz zająć się Louisem - mówi Harry z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. - Więc pomyślałem.. - unosi dłoń w kierunku Zayna i opuszcza ją.

\- Oh. Tak, to w porządku. Tylko obiecaj, że pozwolisz mi to kiedyś nadrobić - stara się dzielnie o uśmiech. - To poniekąd niegrzeczne, obiecać komuś podwiezienie i nie dotrzymać słowa.

\- Pewnie - Harry szybko się zgadza, bo naprawdę chce tylko jechać do domu, proszę.

Zayn musi odczuć jego skrępowanie. - Chodź Harry - Otwiera drzwi samochodu i czeka, by Harry wszedł do środka nim je zamyka. Chłopak słyszy przytłumioną wersję Zayna "do zobaczenia w poniedziałek" i widzi jak twarz Liama rozświetla szczery uśmiech zanim podaje Zaynowi plastikową torbę. Wkłada do niej buty i skarpetki Harry'ego, po czym wsuwa się na miejsce obok niego. Odkłada torbę do tyłu i przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce.

\- Dzięki za przyjechanie po mnie - mamrocze bez spotykania wzroku Zayna.

\- Oczywiście. Nie obiecałbym ci tego gdybym nie miał tego na myśli. Dokąd jedziemy?

Harry podaje swój adres i odwraca się żeby patrzeć za okno przez resztę jazdy. Zayn jest wystarczająco taktowny, by podczas drogi nic nie mówić.

Do czasu podjechania pod jego budynek - Jesteś pewny, że wszystko dobrze?

Harry skina krótko raz.

Drugi chłopak zwęża z powątpiewaniem swoje oczy. Sięga na tylne siedzenie po torbę, która mimo związania wciąż cuchnie. Harry fizycznie się od niej odsuwa i czuje jak jego serce przyspiesza. _Weź torbę_ , rozkazuje sobie. _Weź ją, idioto!_ Lecz reszta Harry'ego wciąż stanowczo wykrzykuje _brudnybrudnybrudny_. Zauważa, że jego usta są bardzo suche. - Dz-dzięki - _Weź torbę!_

Sięga drżącą ręką, kiedy Zayn skręca na parking i deklaruje - Odprowadzę cię - i wtedy wyskakuje z samochodu nim Harry może odpowiedzieć. Waha się przez kilka sekund i wychodzi za nim.

\- Nie musisz - Harry próbuje mu powiedzieć, nawet jak używa swojej karty studenckiej, by wpuścić ich do budynku.

\- Naprawdę? Bo wyglądasz jakbyś miał jakieś mentalne załamanie nerwowe - mówi Zayn jak wspinają się po schodach. 

Harry potyka się o stopień przez co pociera w zażenowaniu grzbiet swojego nosa. - Nie mam - zaprzecza bez zbytniego przekonania. 

\- Harry to tylko trochę wymiotów. W praniu zejdzie to z twoich skarpetek i spodni, a twoje buty możemy zabrać do czyszczenia. 

Spogląda w górę w trakcie odblokowywania drzwi po to by spotkać oczy Zayna. Ten wciąż ma na sobie zdumiony wyraz twarzy, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego to wszystko to taka wielka sprawa. Harry chce po prostu wślizgnąć się do swojego pokoju i schować przed wszystkimi oraz wszystkim przez resztę swojego życia. 

Ze względu na to iż taki kierunek postępowania nie do końca jest możliwy, pcha drzwi otwierając je i zapala światło. Posiada własną pralkę i suszarkę, odkąd jest to pojedynczy pokój, umieszczone na małej przestrzeni pokoju. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz los się do niego uśmiechnął. Otwiera drzwiczki i wsypuje do miarki pokaźną ilość detergentu (prawdopodobnie większą niż to całkowicie potrzebne ale no dobrze) podczas gdy do pokoju wchodzi Zayn. 

\- Gdybyś mógł... - zaczyna Harry wyciągając jedną rękę by wziąć od niego torbę, ale wtedy przerywa widząc szerokie oczy Zayna okalające pokój dookoła: oglądając białe ściany, starannie zrobione łóżko z pościelą rozciągniętą na kąty i produktami czyszczącymi przy drzwiach. 

\- Zayn? - słowa wychodzą ledwiej niż szept, ponieważ może zobaczyć w jego nieco rozchylonych ustach oraz oczach, że ten już wie dlaczego "trochę wymiotów" jest wystarczające, aby wysłać Harry'ego na skraj niewielkiego ataku paniki. Schludność jest tylko czubkiem góry lodowej, lecz Harry nie chce teraz o tym myśleć. - Zayn. 

Ten raz jest wystarczająco głośny żeby przykuć uwagę przyjaciela i wzrok Zayna opada z powrotem na chłopaka. - Sorry - przeprasza z zakłopotaniem i wręcza mu torbę. - Nie chciałem przeszkadzać - opiera się o framugę drzwi w swoim charakterystycznym stylu, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie swoich spodni. Harry chce mu powiedzieć żeby zdjął swoje buty, ale trzyma się za język. Bardzo ostrożnie wkłada do pralki swoje skarpetki i buty wciąż w plastikowej torbie, po czym zamyka pokrywę. Szybko ustanawia sobie, by wyrzucił je stamtąd tak szybko jak Zayn wyjdzie. 

\- Spodnie? - przypomina mu. 

Harry zamiera. Powinien dodać je do tego załadowania, ale sama myśl częściowego rozebrania się przed Zaynem wysyła dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. 

Odkłada proszek z powrotem na półkę. - Następnym razem - mówi cicho. 

Zayn nuci w zgodzie - rzucając okiem, Harry może powiedzieć, że ten wciąż ocenia go przez pryzmat niezwykle nieskazitelnie czystego pokoju. - Powinienem się zbierać - oznajmia odpychając się od framugi i obdarowując Harry'ego drobnym uśmiechem. - Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku? 

\- Tak, - żuje z niepokojem swoją wargę. - Dzięki jeszcze raz. 

\- Oczywiście - macha na niego dłonią. - Najprawdopodobniej nie będę rano malował-jest _dobrze_ , Harry - wtrąca kiedy widzi grymas na jego twarzy - ale jeśli chcesz iść na lunch czy coś, jestem twój. Chcę usłyszeć jak skończyłeś przy miejscu zamieszkania Liama Payna w środku nocy pokryty w rzygach. 

To wyraźny wysiłek by poprawić nastrój, ale Harry docenia to tak samo. 

***

\- Czuje się jak gówno - jest tym co mówi Louis, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni około południa w poszukiwaniu woreczka z lodem. Towarzyszy mu rozsadzający ból głowy a wszystko co go otacza jest zdecydowanie zbyt jasne. Przez okno które Liam otworzył obok swojego fotela moze usłyszeć ćwierkanie ptaków. Ćwierkanie, na miłość boską. 

\- _Powinieneś_ czuć się jak gówno. 

Marszczy czoło na niego spod worka z lodem, który dopiero co wyjął z zamrażarki i do niego przyłożył. - Cóż, to raczej nie jest wsparciem z twojej strony - Louis pamięta czas, kiedy Liam był za bardzo nieśmiały, by mu odpyskować w momencie gdy nawet był największą marudą. Co się z tym stało? Teraz Liam jest pewny siebie, czy cokolwiek, a skacowany Louis nie jest pewny czy to mu się podoba. 

\- Zbezcześciłeś Myrtle zeszłej nocy. 

Louis wytrzeszcza oczy na to. - Nie - Właściwie, teraz _czuje_ się jak gówno, a kilkanaście shotów Whisky mści się na jego wątrobie. Liam kocha ten samochód tak, jak on kocha niektórych swoich bliskich. 

\- Yup. 

\- Liam. Tak mi przykro. 

\- Nie jest to tak bardzo przykre jak ty szorujący ją dzisiaj. 

Wyłączna wizja przebywania w takim stanie na słońcu sprawia, że sięga do szuflady po buteleczkę Ibuprofenu, lecz zgaduje że sprawiedliwość to sprawiedliwość.

\- Dzięki za przyjechanie po mnie - dziękuje przed połknięciem swoich tabletek. - Nie zrzygałem się na ciebie, no nie? 

Liam _głośno odchrząkuje_ ze swojego fotela. - Nie, ale za to na Harry'ego Z Pracy, tak. 

Louis odwraca się szybko i natychmiast tego żałuje, jak czuje protest w swoim żołądku. Podnosi pięść, przełyka ślinę i wydusza z siebie - Co? 

Skina ponuro. - Zaoferowałem mu podwózkę z imprezy CCM, ale wtedy pojechaliśmy okrężną drogą żeby zabrać twój pijany tyłek od Josha i zwymiotowałeś na całe jego stopy. 

To tak.. wiele informacji, które musi przyjąć. Po kolei: - Cóż, lepiej na niego niż ciebie - Następnie, przewyższając reprymendę Liama - _Lou_ \- Louis kontynuuje. - Czemu go podwoziłeś? Teraz się kumplujecie czy coś? 

\- Nie wiem. On nieszczególnie chciał być na imprezie, ja nieszczególnie chciałem być na imprezie - przekrzywia głowę w jedną stronę a potem drugą, co Louis uważa za _jedna sprawa wynikała z drugiej gest._ Nie może powiedzieć, iż to pochwala, ale nim ma szansę wciąć swoją kąśliwą uwagę, Liam metaforycznie kopie go w tyłek żartobliwym komentarzem - Wydaje się całkiem miłym kolesiem. 

\- Jestem pewny, że większość homofobów jest całkowicie uroczymi ludźmi dla ciebie, kiedy nie wiedzą, że jesteś pedałem - odpowiada Louis. Pochyla się w stronę Liama z jedną ręką złożoną w miseczkę koło swoich ust jakby miał zaraz wyjawić ściśle tajną informację. - Podpowiedź, właśnie to klasyfikuje ich jako homofobów. 

\- Prawdopodobnie tak został nauczony - mówi Liam lekceważąc jego pyskówkę. - Ten dzieciak nie brzmiał jakby znał wielu ludzi poza CCM. Kto wie, może nauczy się nie być tak uprzedzony jak właściwie pozna kogoś takiego. 

Louis otwiera usta, zamyka je, otwiera ponownie i ostrożnie myśli nad tym co ma zamiar powiedzieć zanim to powie. Właśnie wybrał słowa, kiedy Niall wchodzi do apartamentu w szampańskim nastroju z blaskiem i energią jak ktoś, kto właśnie uprawiał seks z osobą którą był zauroczony od miesięcy. 

\- Panowie - wita zamykając za sobą drzwi z szerokim uśmiechem. - Lou cieszę się że dostałeś się do domu. Jak twój wieczór? 

\- Widzę że nie tak dobry jak twój - żartuje. - W końcu z Joshem doszliście do etapu bez spodni? 

\- Nope. 

Niegrzecznym może być wyglądać na tak zaskoczonego jak Louis w tej chwili, ale szybki rzut okiem na Liama mówi mu, że nie jest jedynym. - Zatem dlaczego do cholery wyglądasz na tak szczęśliwego? - pyta, bo _poważnie_. Jeśli Niall nie ma żadnych niesłychanych wieści, od Louisa nie powinno być wymagane wkładanie wysiłku w wyglądanie jakby go to obchodziło. Szczególnie kiedy ostry ból tak intensywnie przeszywa jego płat czołowy. 

\- Zasnąłem z nim wczoraj w łóżku a dziś rano poszliśmy na brunch - mówi z takim zadowoleniem, że Louis chce uderzyć go w twarz. I wtedy może dostarczyć sobie to samo, jeśli to znaczy że na jakiś czas może wrócić z powrotem do słodkiej nieświadomości. 

\- To świetne, Niall - odzywa się Liam, grając rolę Wspierającego Współlokatora, odkąd Louis jasno nie daje z siebie wszystkiego.

To nie tak, że chodzi mu o to by wywierać na swoich przyjaciołach presję jeśli chodzi o seks, okej? Po prostu nigdy nie widział jak Niall wkłada tyle wysiłku w jednego faceta i czeka tak długo. Ten chłopak nie jest żadnym seksoholikiem czy coś. I odkąd posiada twarz oraz ogólne usposobienie dziecięcego cherubinka, zazwyczaj nie czeka tak długo. Louis nigdy nie widział go przedłużającego związek tak długo jak robi to z Joshem. 

\- Cóż, powodzenia z twoimi zalotami - mówi kiedy udaje się do swojego pokoju, na co Niall ukłania się do swojego odchodzącego przyjaciela. - Teraz, wracam do łóżka.  Zajmę się Myrtle, obiecuję - dodaje jak Liam wydaje z siebie ostrzegający odgłos. - Miejmy nadzieję, że Styles złapał to najgorsze - unosi w górę kubek swojej wody. 

\- Lou, jestem poważny z daniem Harry'emu spokoju - mówi Liam. 

\- Co z tobą i byciem takim opiekuńczym względem tego chłopaka? - żąda Louis z kpiną w głosie. 

Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Po prostu przypomina mi sporo o mnie na pierwszym roku - wyjaśnia. - I trudno było mi pogodzić chłopaka którego poznałem wczoraj z twoim spotkaniem na dziedzińcu. 

Louis wypuszcza z trudem powietrze. - Ludzie mogą cię zaskoczyć, Liam - Decydując, że tym wyczerpał swój limit na poważne rozmowy dzisiejszego dnia, wycofuje się do swojej sypialni z zapasem Ibuprofenu i wodą. 

 


End file.
